Without You I Could Finally See
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written For WinchestersGirl WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH AU Summary: Dean's married and has a kid, Sam visits them for his Godson's first birthday. ALSO includes the timestamps to this universe.
1. Chapter 1

Dean loved Sophia. Sophia, his wife of two years, was admittedly attractive; petite, dark brown hair that framed her face, the tips curling minutely in toward her unblemished cheeks; bangs sweeping across her forehead and almost covering her hazel eyes. Her breasts and hips were ample enough for his hands to comfortably cup--though that didn't ever often happen. Sophia's body wasn't even what had attracted Dean to her. Her wide grin and perfect white teeth were; the way her eyes twinkled, the way the corners of her eyes would crinkle adorably, and those goddamn _dimples_, had reeled Dean in.

Who the hell was Dean kidding? Dean wasn't _in love _with Sophia. What had attracted him to her was the fact that she was the epitome of Sam, in the form of not his brother, and a woman.

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand through his close-cropped hair. He took a pull of his beer and smiled around the lip of his bottle at the sight of Sophia and their son playing in the backyard. Joshua was splashing around in the blue plastic pool as Sophia held him steady with her hands on his tiny hips. He offered Sophia a little wave and then laughed when Josh flailed when she tried to pull him out of the plastic pool.

Dean took another swallow of his beer before returning his attention to his perusal of Sophia's cell phone and e-mail contacts. Sophia had put him up to the task of creating the e-vitations for Josh's first birthday. She had given him a sheet of paper with what she wanted on the invitations and he typed in everything into the website. He clicked open the e-mail contact tab and typed in their friends' e-mails into the 'Send To Friend' section on the website.

He grinned at the finished e-vitation and, satisfied with his work, kicked his feet up on the table and polished off his beer.

"Dean, you know I don't like it when you put your feet up on the table," admonished Sophia, knocking Dean's boot with her elbow.

"Sorry Soph," replied Dean, settling his feet back on the floor, "just tryna relax."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, handing Josh over to him when he held out his arms, "I take it you're done with the invitations then?"

Dean smiled at Josh as his little boy made himself comfortable on his lap and he said, "Just finished 'em actually."

Sophia smiled and clapped her hands. "Wonderful! You did remember to invite Sam, right? He's such a nice man, that Sam."

Dean's breath hitched and his heart began beating faster at the mere mention of his little brother.

'_God, I'm such a fucking girl_._'_

Dean swallowed and cleared his throat, earning a curious upward glance from Josh. He poked Josh's belly and Josh squealed in delight. He turned his attention back to Sophia and said, "Yeah, Sammy's great, and yes, I did remember to invite him."

"Oh, fabulous. He'll be staying with us, right?"

"I'm not sure, Sophia. I'll call him after dinner and ask, alright?"

"Okay. What'd you want to do for dinner? I was just thinking about ordering in if that's cool."

Dean kissed the top of Josh's head when Josh pushed against his chest so he could stand up on his thighs, "Sounds awesome. Can we get Chinese? I've been jonesin' for some Szechuan Chicken. I'm sure Joshie here'd like some fried rice, wouldn't ya' Josh?"

Josh clapped Dean's hands and made an agreeable noise.

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna grab a quick shower and then I'll call. You gonna be okay with him while I'm in the shower?"

Dean let out a laugh, "Sophia, I take care of him all day everyday when you're at work. I'm pretty sure I can handle J while you're in the shower." Dean looked at Josh, "Can't I little dude; you love bein' with Daddy, huh?"

Josh smiled at Dean and giggled, grabbing onto Dean's hand when he started to wobble on his feet.

"We'll be fine, Soph, go on and take your shower."

"Alright, fifteen minutes," she said, shooting both of them a small smile. She made her way to the hallway and before she rounded the corner she paused, turned to them again and asked, "Tiyaki Grill, right?"

Dean smiled again and said, "Yeah."

When Dean heard the muted rush of water from the bathroom he hooked his arms around Josh and stood, anchoring his son on his hip as he asked Josh, "Alright little man, whaddya wanna do while Momma takes her shower, eh?" Dean pulled gently at Josh's sodden swimming shorts and muttered, "We should probably change ya'."

"Close!" shouted Josh, rubbing the collar of Dean's t-shirt between his thumb and forefinger.

Dean grinned, "Yeah, we'll change ya' and get you into your jammies. Okay?"

He ruffled Josh's hair affectionately and his grin widened when Josh looked up at him and smiled. Dean was pretty proud of how, at eleven months, three weeks, and a day, smart his little boy was; how many words he knew and how often he'd try saying whole words. Sure, Dean knew that there was a big difference between close and clothes, but Dean could ignore that fact for his son. He smiled again and gently squeezed Josh against his side; his kid was going to be a fucking genius.

Dean readjusted Josh against his hip with an exaggerated grunt making Josh giggle more, "Alright kiddo, let's get you into your PJs."

Dean set Josh on the floor next to him when they got into Josh's nursery. He held Josh's hand as Josh balanced himself on his unsteady feet. Dean grabbed a soft towel from the top of Josh's short dresser and two pairs of pajamas along with a fresh diaper.

"Alright, Josh, which pajamas? The dino ones or the camo ones?"

Josh tugged on the dinosaur pajamas and Dean smiled, "Awesome choice, J."

Dean pulled Josh along until they were next to the diaper genie and he plopped down on the floor next to Josh. "Alright, buddy, wanna help me get your trunks off?"

Josh let go of Dean's hand and pulled at the waistband of his shorts as he looked inquisitively up at Dean.

Dean laughed, "Lemme help _you _with those, then." He slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Josh's swimming shorts and pulled them off his long legs. "God, J, you're so tall, you grow like a freaking weed," said Dean, smiling as memories of Sam growing up flashed through his head, "just like your Uncle Sammy."

Josh's head perked up at the mention of his Uncle Sammy and then his head was bopping from side to side with excitement.

Dean chuckled as he grabbed onto Josh and maneuvered him comfortably on the floor, "Yeah, you wanna see your Uncle Sammy don't'cha?"

The only word Dean could come up with to describe the sound that came out of Josh's mouth at the prospect of seeing Sam would have to be a 'squee'. Josh kicked his legs as he continued to squee with happiness and Dean could only sit back on his haunches and laugh.

"Okay, big guy, that's enough of that," said Dean softly, smiling when Josh stopped kicking his legs enough so that his diaper could be removed.

Dean chucked Josh's wet diaper into the diaper genie and gently toweled down Josh's still damp skin, rubbing the towel through his too-long hair. "Good lord, J, you even got hair like Sammy." He stroked Josh's hair away from his forehead before he put a fresh diaper on his son and dressed Josh in his dinosaur pajamas.

"Look at that; all ready for some playtime, then some dinner, and then some much-needed sleep, eh?"

Josh grinned up at Dean and held his arms up for Dean to lift him.

Dean bent down and wrapped his arms around Josh as he groaned, "Up we go, little dude."

Josh squealed as Dean cradled his head and spun in a fast circle, laughing along with Josh.

Dean walked them over to his crib and reached down into it, grabbing Josh's blue and yellow cow and holding it before his son, "Wanna play with Cow and watch some TV while we wait for dinner?"

Josh reached for the toy and rubbed its soft nose against Dean's cheek, giggling as he did so.

Dean smiled at Josh and walked them out of the room and asked, "Is Cow giving Daddy kisses, J?"

Josh smiled up at Dean and pressed Cow to his own cheek.

"Now he's giving _you _kisses," said Dean, poking Josh's nose as he said 'you'.

Josh squealed and wriggled in Dean's arms, hugging Cow tightly to his chest and rubbing his chin against Cow's soft head.

Dean grinned and set Josh down on his play mat and laughed when Josh tossed Cow into the air. He ruffled Josh's hair and sat down on the couch, moving around in search of the remote. He found it half tucked beneath the couch and pumped his fist in triumph as he flipped on the television. Dean settled on CSI and reclined back against the couch cushions.

Josh crawled in front of Dean and Dean wiggled his toes as Josh played with his feet, bouncing Cow up and down on the tops of his feet.

Dean laughed when Josh chucked Cow on the couch and yanked on his pant legs. "Want up on the couch, J?"

Josh tugged more incessantly and Dean smiled and hoisted his son up onto the couch beside him. He slung his arm around Josh and pulled him close to his side, smiling wider as Josh's eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks.

He sighed contentedly and stroked Josh's hair. It seemed that Gil Grissom and his team of crime scene investigators couldn't hold his attention as he found his thoughts wandering to Sam.

Dean looked to Josh as he felt Josh dancing Cow on his denim-clad thigh and his thoughts focused on the day that Josh was born…

_Dean burst out of the delivery room with a wicked excited grin plastered across his face. _

_Sam stood up from the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chair at the commotion._

_Dean rushed to his brother and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug as he said, "He's a boy! A tiny baby Winchester, Sammy!"_

"_That's great, Dean!" he pulled back just enough so he could look into Dean's eyes, "You and Soph decide on a name?"_

"_Yeah. Joshua. Joshua Michael Winchester," said Dean, the goofy smile still pulling at his lips._

_Sam's eyes twinkled with happiness and before Dean knew it his brother's hands were framing his face and he had a mouth full of Sam's tongue. His eyes widened in surprise, but he found himself crowding against Sam, their bodies aligning from chest to thigh as his hands found their way to Sam's narrow waist. Dean didn't give a second thought as he allowed Sam to kiss him and he was disappointed when Sam was the first to pull away._

_Sam smoothed a hand over Dean's hair and pulled Dean into another hug, nuzzling against his neck as he whispered hotly against Dean's ear, "I can't believe you remembered."_

_Dean ran a hand through his hair and collapsed onto a plastic chair, touching his tingling lips as Sam sat beside him. He let out a shaky sigh and asked, "Remembered what, Sammy?"_

_Sam grinned and asked, "Remember when I was fourteen and Dad was on a hunt and we both had to stay home from school because I had the flu real bad and you had to take care of me?"_

_Dean remembered. He had never been more afraid than when Sam had not woken up that morning. He'd never been more afraid than when he touched Sam's skin and his brother felt like he was on fire._

"_Yeah, yeah, I remember; you scared the shit outta me that morning, man."_

"_Well, it's not my fault that sick girl kissed you and then you kissed me and got me sick."_

"_That couldn't've been my fault," whispered Dean, "_I _didn't get sick."_

"_Whatever, anyway, I was sick and you were spooning me chicken noodle soup and I was talking about how when I was old enough you and me would get away from Dad and we would live together and have a kid and name him Joshua."_

_Dean remembered; he remembered stroking Sam's sweat-soaked hair away from his forehead, blowing on spoonful after spoonful of chicken noodle soup so that Sam wouldn't burn his mouth on it, smiling as Sam, his little brother, _his entire world,_ relayed ridiculous dreams of their life together._

"_Joshua Michael Winchester," whispered Dean, fumbling with his hands in his lap._

"_Yup," said Sam, stilling Dean's hands in his lap and smiling sadly at his brother when he looked up, "I still can't believe you remembered. It was such a chick-flick moment I figured you would've done a mental salt and burn to it and forgotten about it right after it happened"_

'_Never forget anything you say to me, Sam. Never,' thought Dean, flexing his fingers between Sam's._

"_Yeah," agreed Dean, though he said it so softly he was barely able to hear himself. _

'_So _that's _where I heard it from; from Sammy.'_

"_Sophia wants you to be his Godfather," said Dean, breaking the silence between them._

"_No shit?" asked Sam, tilting Dean's chin up and looking into his eyes, "Really? I thought she would've asked her brother to be his Godfather…"_

"_Nope. She wants _you_, my _best friend_, to be Josh's Godfather."_

"_Jesus, Dean, you never told _your wife _that I'm _your brother_?" whispered Sam accusingly._

_Dean shook his head, "She knows we were in a relationship before me and her got married, Sam. So the whole brother thing? Yeah, wouldn't go over so well."_

"_Wait a minute, how does she know we were together?"_

_Dean just looked away from Sam and smoothed his palms over his jeans, not answering Sam._

_That was all the answer Sam needed and his eyes widened, "Oh my god, she caught you jerkin' off and you said my name when you came!"_

_Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam and cuffed his little brother in the back of the head._

"_What the hell? Why did you have to break off what we had, huh?" asked Sam, his voice catching in his throat. "Why did you have to leave me? I still love you, De," he whispered._

_Dean swallowed hard around the sob that tried making its presence known when Sam called him 'De'. He rubbed a hand over his face and said, "I lo--. No, please, Sam, can we _not _do this now? I just had a kid and I'm asking you to be his Godfather, okay?"_

_There was a retort dancing behind Sam's lips but one glance at Dean and it disappeared on a sigh as he clapped Dean on the shoulder, a small smile tugging at his lips, "Yeah, Dean, I'll do it; I'll be Josh's Godfather."_

_Dean thanked Sam with his eyes as his brother dropped the subject of the 'hows' and 'whys' of Dean's reasoning for stopping what he and Sam had. He looked at his little brother and returned Sam's genuine smile, standing as he asked, "You wanna see him?"_

_Sam stood as well and wrapped his hand around Dean's neck, thumbing the soft hairs at the nape, "Lead the way, man."_

_Before Dean could comment Sam was pulling his hand away and settling them in the pockets of his hoodie. Dean made no move toward the Delivery Room._

_Sam looked down at Dean and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently as he said, "De. Dean. Dean? _DEAN…"

"Dean!" shouted Sophia, poking Dean in the arm to get his attention.

Dean shook his head to clear his thoughts of him and Sam that day in the hospital. He took a deep breath and leant his head back against the sofa, looking up at Sophia as he asked, "What's up?"

"I was trying to tell you that I called in our order and that I'm leaving to get it right now. I'll be back in about half an hour or so, okay?"

Dean hadn't realized that Josh had climbed into his lap and he stroked his son's arm as he replied, "Alright, we'll probably be right here when you get back."

She smiled softly at them and placed a chaste kiss to Dean's forehead, "You boys be good now. See you later."

Sophia waved at the pair of them before disappearing out the door.

Dean let out a small laugh when he felt Josh wriggling Cow up his chest, dancing the toy on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Josh and settled his son against his side again, looking at his boy as he entertained himself with Cow. Dean tousled Josh's hair and allowed his thoughts to go back to his Sammy.

He berated himself for the way he though of his brother as _his _Sammy; _'He's not yours anymore, you fool.'_

'_**Yeah, because you gave up the best thing for you, your entire world, to have a normal apple-pie life.'**_

Dean let out a great sigh, acknowledging that his subconscious thoughts were right. _He _didn't even know why he ended things with Sam and he beat himself up everyday for it, just knowing that Sam's all alone because _he _left, barely even offering his brother an explanation as to why.

Josh's tiny hand rubbing his arm pulled him out of his thoughts. It was as if Josh could read his mind and was trying to comfort him. Dean smiled down at Josh and kissed the top of his head, "Thanks, J, I think that's what I needed little guy."

Josh grinned hugely up at Dean and wrapped his fingers around Dean's wrist and just held on, continuing to play with Cow as he kept a comforting grip around his Daddy's arm.

Yet again Dean's thoughts found Sam.

'_Balls,' _he thought_, 'I gotta call Sam and ask him if he can make it to J's party. Fuck! I mean, talking to him on the phone is no big deal but actually having to _see _him… what the hell m'I gonna do?' _Dean let out a sigh, _'Well, it's not like I can just _not _invite him; he's my brother and J's Godfather…'_

Dean's subconscious rolled its eyes, _'__**Yeah, because you **__really don't __**want to see Sammy, jackass.'**_

Dean felt his chest contract at the thought of seeing Sam again, _'Yeah, I really do want to see Sam.'_

A tug on his wrist from Josh and Dean was pulled out of his thoughts. He looked at Josh and the small smile playing about his lips as he happily played with Cow and Dean couldn't hold back the smile that broke across his features. _'Gotta call Sammy now_._'_

Another look at Josh and his mind was made up. He titled his hips up and pulled his mobile out of his pocket and scrolled through the, admittedly short, list of contacts until 'Sammy' was highlighted. His thumb hovered over the send button and he looked at Josh again.

"Alright, J," started Dean, tilting Josh's chin up so he was looking up at him, "When your Uncle Sammy says hello, I want you to say hello back, okay?"

Josh's bright eyes widened as 'Sammy' fell from Dean's lips and Josh squealed.

"Jeez, keep your diaper on. I'm calling him, I'm calling him," laughed Dean, pressing send and putting his cell phone on speaker so both he and Josh could hear when Sam answered.

Dean could feel his heart beating in his throat as the phone rang. Once--twice--thr--

There was a sound of shifting and then a breathless, _"Dean?"_

"J!" shouted Josh, Cow forgotten between the couch cushions as he scrambled to grab at Dean's phone.

"_J? What? Oh Josh! Hey little guy, what're you doin' with Daddy's phone, huh?"_

Dean beamed at the sound of Sam's voice and he wrapped an arm around Josh trying to still his excited squirming, "I'm here with him, Sammy."

"_Dean," _breathed Sam, and Dean could _hear _the smile in his little brother's voice_, "it's been a while, man."_

"Dude," laughed Dean, "I talked to you like…two days ago."

"_Yeah, well..." _trailed Sam, then, _"So what's up?"_

Dean shrugged even though Sam couldn't see the motion, "Nothin' much, really, just hangin' out with my boy, waitin' for dinner, ya' know… pretty much what I do everyday."

Sam laughed and the sound made Dean's heart flutter in his chest, _"S'that all you called to tell me?"_

"Dude, no. It's Josh's first birthday this weekend and I was callin' to invite you to his birthday party on Saturday. You think you can make it?"

"_Of course I can make it out for J's birthday, man. I would've come had you _not _invited me. I mean, he's my nephew and Godson; I wouldn't've missed it for the world, De. Besides, if I _did _miss it you would've kicked my ass."_

"Damn right I'd kick your ass," muttered Dean.

"_Okay," _Sam paused, _"So what time do you want me to be there on Saturday?"_

"Huh?" asked Dean, frowning, "Oh right," he rubbed at the back of his neck, "actually I was thinkin' you could head here Friday afternoon, ya' know?"

There was more shuffling on Sam's end before he replied, _"Yeah, alright, I can make it out Friday afternoon, no problem, man."_

When neither said anything for a few moments Sam continued, _"So… I guess I'll book a hotel for three days and go to the party on Saturday and then we can, I don't know, hang out or something on Sunday."_

Dean rolled his eyes, not bothering to filter his language as he said, "That's a shit idea, Sammy."

"_Oh, well, okay. I'll just book it for two days and leave right after the part--"_

"No, man, that's not what I meant at all. Sophia'd like it if you stayed with us while you're visitin."

Dean heard Sam breathe a sigh of relief before he laughed, _"Only Sophia?"_

Dean laughed as well, "Alright, fine, I wouldn't mind havin' your giant ass around for a few days, either."

"_Thanks, that makes a guy feel so wanted, Dean, you're such an awesome big brother," _and Dean could imagine Sam rolling his eyes.

Dean felt the words expressing just how much he _did _want Sam rising in his throat, though he swallowed them down and said, "Okay, it'd be _awesome _to see you again, Sammy. It's been what? Six months since the last time I saw you?"

The smile was back in Sam's voice as he said, _"Yeah, man; haven't seen you since your thirtieth birthday party."_

Dean found himself reflecting Sam's smile. "Dude, you were so plastered at my party I was surprised you even woke up the next morning."

Sam laughed, _"Must not've been as hammered as you thought because I distinctly remember you hangin' all over me all night, complainin' how now that you were thirty that your life was over and how you couldn't believe Josh was already seven months old."_

"Was not hangin' on you all night," muttered Dean, feeling his face flush when Josh looked up at him questioningly.

"_I think if you asked all your buddies, they'd tell ya' different," _laughed Sam.

"Whatever, man."

For a moment the only sound between the two Winchester brothers was the slight crackling over their mobile lines, until Dean said, "_Dude_, I can't believe J's gonna be a whole year old already."

"_Yeah, me neither," _replied Sam. And was that a hint of sadness Dean heard in his brother's voice?

Dean furrowed his brow, "Hey, man, whassa matter?"

There was silence from Sam's end of the conversation, then Sam cleared his throat and said, _"Dude, _nothing_. I just never really thought either of us would be able to have _that_. Ya' know, because of the hunting and shit. And I mean, look at you, man; pretty wife, handsome kid, amazing house," _Dean could hear the shrug in Sam's tone.

"Sammy, I--" but before Dean was able to get out--what? He didn't even know--Sam spoke again.

Sam sighed and there was shuffling once more,_ "Look, man, I gotta jet; I've got stuff I need to do. So, I'll head over Friday afternoon, and I'll call you right before I leave," _when Dean didn't say anything Sam sighed and continued, _"Alright, I'll see you later, man. See you for your birthday, J. Love you, De. Laters."_

Dean frowned when Sam didn't even let him say goodbye, but his frown quickly turned into a small smile when he recalled that Sam had said 'love you' _and _called him _De_.

Dean sighed and clenched a hand in his hair, leaning his forehead against his palm as he muttered, "I am _so _fucked."

Josh looked up at Dean, then, all wide-eyed innocence, and Dean couldn't help but laugh and ruffle Josh's hair as he said, "Don't tell your momma I said that." He pulled Josh onto his lap and snatched up Cow, rubbing the blue and yellow plushie against his son's cheek and making Josh laugh, "You won't tell on me, will ya' Joshie?" Josh continued laughing and squirming and Dean kissed the top of his head, "Nah, course you won't, you love your Daddy."

Josh pressed his cheek into Cow and brought his hand up to touch Dean's lips, and Dean kissed his little boy's fingertips as he whispered, "Love you so much, J." Josh pressed his little button nose into Dean's neck and Dean smiled as he tucked his cell phone back into his pocket and kept playing with Josh and Cow.

It wasn't even ten minutes later when Dean and Josh turned toward the front door at the sound of keys grating against the lock. Dean heard Sophia's muffled curse and he frowned, knowing already that his wife was not in a good mood. He held Josh closer to his chest and braced himself and Joshua for what was to come.

"Hey guys, I'm home," said Sophia in a slightly strained voice.

Dean really didn't know how to keep his mouth shut as he laughed, "Thanks, Soph, 'cuz me and J wouldn't've known if you hadn't told us."

Sophia huffed and flicked the back of Dean's head as she passed and bit, "Ha, ha. You're _hilarious_, Dean."

Dean absently rubbed at the back of his head and leant in close to Josh as he whispered, "You're momma's _definitely _none too happy with us, little man. What say we grab some food and eat dinner together out back, huh?" He hoisted Josh up from the couch and settled him on his hip and carried him into the kitchen.

Sophia dropped the take-out bag onto the kitchen island and held her arms out, moving toward Dean to take Josh from him but Joshua whined and hid his face in Dean's neck. Her eyes narrowed and she threw her hands up in the air, "God! Why does he always act like a little shit with me? He's always good for _you!_"

Dean's eyes widened in anger and he stroked the back of Josh's head, "Hey! Don't you _dare _call him _that!_ Just because you're in a funk--" Nobody had a right to call his son a shit without losing some appendages.

"I am _not _in a funk!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, because you just call our son terrible names on a regular bases. What the hell's the matter, Soph?"

Sophia huffed again and said, "Some bastard cut me off on my way to the restaurant, they didn't have our order ready when I got there and I had to wait an extra ten minutes, and now I get home and Josh has to act like a petulant little boy."

"He's not even a year old, Sophia! It's just been a long day and he's hungry and tired, okay?"

Sophia tried taking a calming breath and she held her arms out for Josh again, but when Joshua clung tightly to Dean's neck she lost it and stomped her foot, muttering, "I can't deal with this shit," and stormed to their room, yelling over her shoulder, "You can sleep on the couch."

Dean grimaced at the prospect of sleeping on the couch and he remembered the comfortable bed in the guest room. _'Gonna have to change the sheets before Sammy comes, anyway. Might as well get some use outta the ones on there now…'_ He sighed and went about fixing up a plate with his chicken and Joshua's fried rice before balancing their plate on top of his can of beer and Josh's cup of juice.

"Alright, buddy, ready for some Chinese beneath the stars?"

Dean laughed as Josh's tummy gave an answering rumble.

Dean had never been happier that Sophia was their main source of income. Sure, he'd had a job at a garage before she had gotten pregnant, and he was definitely a well paid mechanic and he enjoyed the work, but after little J was born Dean got to stay home with Josh while Sophia kept raking in the dough. He enjoyed spending his days with his son, taking care of him and playing with him and loving him that the fact that Sophia was hardly around didn't even plague him.

Actually, Dean was really glad that Sophia was the one to work, especially due to the fact that she was still being a bitch about Josh's behavior the night before. When she'd stepped past them on the couch to go into the kitchen she didn't even offer them a good morning, nor did she say goodbye when she left for work.

Dean glared daggers at the closed door for a good five minutes before he felt the tug on his pajama pant leg and looked down at Josh.

Josh opened and closed his mouth a few times as he hauled himself up onto his feet and braced his hands on Dean's knees.

Dean laughed and lifted Josh up onto his lap, "What's up little dude? You hungry already?"

Josh did his impression of a goldfish again and Dean affectionately ruffled his son's hair as he hoisted him up into his arms. "Alright, J, let's get you some breakfast."

Dean flipped on the stereo on the kitchen counter and grimaced as trendy hip-hop flooded his ears. That was another thing; not only did Sophia irk him sometimes, but she also couldn't appreciate his taste in music like Sam could, and that just didn't sit right with Dean. He changed the stereo to the classic rock station, grinning as Queen pounded softly out of the speakers.

He hummed along to _You're My Best Friend_ and his grin widened; this song always reminded him of Sam. Dean continued humming as he sat Josh down in his high chair, and set about fixing Josh his breakfast; Cheerios and a bowl of some plain yogurt. He grabbed a plastic spoon before settling himself next to Josh at the kitchen table.

Dean opened the box of Cheerios and grabbed a handful and dumped it on Josh's highchair tray. Josh looked on at the 'O's with wide eyes and Dean laughed when he looked at him. He stirred up the yogurt and took a bite before spooning up some and holding it up to Josh, cocking his head to the side as he asked, "You want some yogurt, J? Or do ya' want some 'O's first?"

Josh looked down at the Cheerios and back to Dean and the spoon and he opened his mouth.

Dean chuckled, "Alright, little man, you're the boss." He moved the spoon from side to side as he moved the spoon closer to Josh's mouth, his chuckles turning into full laughter as Josh's head moved with the spoon. Dean fed Josh a few spoonfuls and then Josh closed his mouth to the spoon and opted for grabbing at his Cheerios, shoving 'O' after 'O' into his mouth.

Josh smacked at the highchair tray when he had no more Cheerios left and Dean smirked as he dumped another handful of cereal onto Josh's tray. "Got quite an appetite on ya', buddy." Josh ate a few more before he opened his mouth for more yogurt and Dean happily obliged his little boy.

Josh finished off his breakfast and squealed when Dean brought him his cup of juice.

Dean stood before Josh's high chair, one hand on his hip as he ran a hand through Josh's hair, "Okay, J, s'Daddy's turn for breakfast. You just sit tight and enjoy your juice, yeah?"

Josh smiled at Dean and that was all the answer Dean needed.

Dean scrambled some eggs, shredded cheese, and milk in a bowl before he dumped it into a pan, letting the eggs fluff up and cook as he aggravated them with a spatula. He forked them onto a plate, grabbed a cup of cooling coffee from the coffee maker and sat back down next to Josh.

He watched Josh as he ate his eggs and smiled at the way Josh eyed his eggs and leant forward in his highchair and opened his mouth. He grinned and forked up a bit of eggs, blowing on them to cool them so he could feed some to Josh.

Dean and Josh shared the scrambled eggs and listened to their classic rock before Dean finished off his coffee and cleaned up the kitchen.

He stood before Josh again and pursed his lips as he asked Joshua, "When's the last time you had a bath little boy?"

Josh chortled and tried to stand up in his high chair, holding his arms out for Dean to alert him that he wanted out of his chair.

Dean laughed and picked him up, "Calm down, stinky, we'll get ya' in the tub, don't worry about it."

As Dean set Josh down in the few scant inches of water in the tub, the phone in the kitchen rang. The answering machine picked up and the message that was left would change the rest of his and Josh's lives.

After Josh had managed to thoroughly soak Dean's t-shirt and jeans, Dean changed Joshua into his day clothes. He grabbed Josh after he changed him and they ventured into his and Sophia's room. He set Josh in the center of the big king-sized bed so that Josh wouldn't be tempted to fall off of it as Dean changed into dry clothes.

Once accomplished, Dean beamed at Josh and received a grin in return for his efforts. He scooped up Josh again, carrying him on his hip as they ambled into the living room.

"Okay, Josh," said Dean, capturing his son's attention, "we got about an hour or so 'till you're gonna take a nap," he settled Josh on his play mat and then sat down with him, "we can watch," he snatched up the remote and flipped on the TV, "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse or The Backyardigans." Dean frowned at the second option and laughed when Josh did the same.

"Alrighty, then, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse it is."

Josh laughed and hauled himself up on wobbly legs, stumbling over to his pile of toys and gathering up Monkey and Giraffe in his arms. He looked at Dean and then to the bundle of plushies and then back up at Dean.

"Oh, right, Cow's still in your crib, J. You stay put and I'll get 'im for ya' little guy."

Dean was up and back in a flash with Cow in tow. He plopped down next to Josh and exchanged Cow for Giraffe.

They played with the stuffed animals until Josh lost interest in playing and focused all his attention on the television as he sidled himself up against Dean's side. Dean smiled at Josh and petted his hair, watching along as Mickey jumped around and sang with his friends.

Eventually Josh lay down on the soft carpet next to Dean, his thumb in his mouth as his eyes fluttered closed.

Dean watched Josh's chest rise and fall with his even breaths as he napped. He wasn't too worried about moving Josh into his crib as he and Sophia had chosen the carpet based on softness alone; just so Josh could nap comfortably if he ever so happened to fall asleep in the living room.

Dean himself yawned and decided to take a snooze with his son; grabbing the small blue blanket from the back of the couch and tucking it around Josh. He put an arm around Joshua's tiny shoulders and Josh pressed up against his side.

Dean allowed himself to sleep through the second episode of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and the short episode of Charlie and Lola that aired after it. He cleared his throat and rubbed a hand through his hair and then rubbed at his eye with the heel of his palm.

He sighed as he watched Josh sleep, groaning when Josh whined quietly and shifted, his feet coming precariously close to kicking Dean's crotch.

Their day continued on; they watched two episodes of Stanley before Josh's tummy grumbled. They ate lunch, played some more, had another nap, watched Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends--not because Josh liked it, but it wasn't that he didn't, but because, really, _Dean_ thought that Mac and Bloo made a kick-ass team, and the show was pretty fuggin' sweet--and before they knew it Dean had fed Josh and tucked him into bed.

Dean let out a breath as he kicked back on the couch, hitching his feet up on the coffee table as he relaxed and pulled at his beer as he flipped through the channels. He felt his own stomach growl as he flipped past the FoodNetwork and he sighed, getting up and going into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

He saw the telephone flashing with a message and he played it as he gathered stuff to make his dinner.

"_Hello, Sophia, this is Shane Wells, I was just calli--"_

Dean rolled his eyes and stopped the message, remembering to tell Sophia when she got home. Thinking of Sophia, Dean glanced at the oven clock.

'_What the hell? S'almost 8:30. Soph shoulda been home two hours ago…'_

Dean just shrugged as he plated his sandwich and made himself comfortable back on the couch. He finished off his dinner as he watched the fellas on Pimp My Ride pimp out some dude's '65 Impala. He grimaced as they showed off the _fucking hemp _interior and he clucked his tongue.

'_Just gotta fuck up the upholstery with _goddamn hemp_. Couldn't just up and use _leather _now could they_?_'_

Dean sighed--he seemed to be doing a lot of that in the past two days--and finished off his beer. He carded a hand through his hair as the host of Room 401--the show that was on after Pimp My Ride--some dude, Pada-something-or-other, who, oddly enough looked almost exactly like Sam, finished off the episode.

He flipped off the TV and the room was blanketed in darkness. Dean could see the eerie glow of the clock on the cable box; _10:37_.

Now, even though Dean wasn't in love with Sophia, he still cared about her. And when she hadn't gotten home on time nor called in her lateness he started to worry.

His worries were squashed, though, when Sophia tripped through the front door with a curse. Even from the couch, Dean could smell the scent of alcohol, cigarettes and another man emanating from his wife.

Without a word she hobbled down the hallway and into their bedroom.

Dean groaned and followed. He knocked tentatively on the door and he heard a muted crash, another curse, and then Sophia's petite frame was standing, intimidating, at the door.

"_What_?" she bit out, a definite slur to her voice.

"Um…" trailed Dean, trying to get his thoughts together and ignore the thick scent of cologne on Sophia, "Right. Some dude called, Shane Wells I think his name was. I didn't pick up, he just left a message and I figured I'd tell you; kinda sounded urgent though."

"Whatta jerk off. I speshifically told 'im to call my cell, not t'house phone."

"Yeah, well that's it. I'll let you," Dean gestured vaguely, "get back to bed or whatever."

Sophia yawned loudly and she muttered a 'thanks' and gently shut the door.

'_Okay_, _that was _the last _reaction I expected outta her,'_ thought Dean with a yawn.

He shrugged it off and made his way into the guest bedroom, stripping off his clothes and pulling on a pair of pajama pants before sighing and settling beneath the covers and falling asleep.

It was Friday afternoon and Dean couldn't ever remember feeling so excited. Yeah, sure, he was standing in a helluva long line at the grocery store, the woman in front of him had three carts worth of food shoved into one shopping cart, and the little old lady that was being serviced by the cashier seemed to be having trouble finding her checkbook, however, the fact that his brother, _his Sammy_, was on his way had a tendency to negate all of that and fill him with overwhelming excitement.

Josh squirmed in his seat in the shopping cart and Dean smiled down at him, dancing his fingers up and down Josh's sides as he made silly faces down at his son.

The little old lady must've found her checkbook as she was gone, and so was the man behind her. Josh and Dean were next in line after the middle-aged woman in front of them.

The woman had just put the last of her groceries on the conveyor belt when Dean felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and without a glance at the screen Dean slid open his mobile and tucked it between his ear and shoulder with a grunt of, "Whaddya need, Sammy?" Dean laughed quietly when Joshua squeed at the mention of Sam.

"_Can't give a guy a 'hello', Dean?"_

"Not when s'only my little brother, no."

"_Well, gee, thanks… How the hell did you even know it was me? I barely even got a ring in and you were already huffing down the phone at me…"_

"Y'see, when your crotch starts vibratin', you take notice."

Sam laughed, _"And you have your phone in your lap because…?"_

"No! It was in my pocket when it rang, bitch."

"_I take it you and J are out then?"_

"Yup, we're standing in line at the grocery store right now," replied Dean as he bent down to pick up Cow when Josh dropped him. He handed Cow back to Josh and poked his belly and Josh giggled. Dean kissed the top of Josh's head before he said, "Anyway, what did ya' call for?"

Sam cleared his throat, _"Oh, right, yeah. I was just callin' to tell you that I'm about forty-five minutes away. You know, give or take ten minutes."_

Dean pushed the cart further up the line and started loading his groceries onto the conveyor with a sigh, "Alright."

Dean could hear the furrow of Sam's brow and the concern in his voice as he said, _"Dean, man, you okay? You sound a little weary around the edges…"_

"Nope."

"_Nope you're not okay, or nope you're not weary?"_

"The first one," said Dean, plopping a twelve-pack of beers onto the conveyor.

"_Everything okay over there?"_

"Nope."

"_Shit."_

"Yup."

"_Something up with Sophia?" _asked Sam, genuine concern lacing his voice.

"Yup."

After a few seconds of silence Sam sighed and asked, _"You gonna tell me about it?"_

With another sigh, Dean said, "Nope."

"_Dude, you know if you don't tell me now I'm just gonna get you drunk when I get there and _make you _tell me about it?"_

"Can't make me do anything, Sammy."

There was a smirk in Sam's voice as he said, _"Oh, you _know _I have my ways to _make you _tell me what I want to know; and make you do a whole helluva lot of other things as well if I remember correctly."_

Dean felt himself flush at Sam's words as he loaded the last of his groceries onto the conveyor. He slid his debit card through the machine and punched in his PIN before he replied, "Look, Sam, I don't wanna talk about this right now, man. I gotta get this stuff in the Impala and home before the milk goes rancid or something. Call me when you're like… fifteen minutes out or whatever."

"_Yeah, yeah, okay. But don't think you're getting out of talking to me when I get there, dude."_

Dean laughed, "Naw, wouldn't dream of it. You're one persistent bitch when you wanna be."

"_And you're just a big jerk all the time."_

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, love you too, Sammy."

Sam laughed, _"Whatever man, see you in a little while."_

"Yup, laters."

Dean slipped his phone back into his pocket and thanked the cashier as she handed him his receipt. He tucked that in his back pocket and pulled out his wallet as the bag-boy put the last of his groceries into the shopping cart.

"Hey, thanks for baggin' all that for me, man, I appreciate it." Dean dug around in his wallet and pulled out a five and, Dean counted five, crumpled ones and handed them over to the kid.

"_Dude_," said the boy, "thanks."

Dean grinned and winked as he rolled his cart away, "Naw, thank _you_."

The kid blushed and he nodded his thanks again as he pocketed the tip.

Dean loaded down the Impala with the groceries and rolled the cart under the little cart hut. He hauled Josh out of the shopping seat and walked back to the car and settled him in his car seat. Dean adjusted the mirrors, checked on Josh once more and then he pulled out of the parking lot and they were headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

First thing was first as Dean pulled Josh out of the car and tucked him into his crib for his second nap of the day. He carded a hand through his hair and groaned his way through putting the groceries into the refrigerator and the pantry. Dean had just put the last of the groceries in the fridge and he pulled out a coke and was about to sit at the kitchen island to enjoy his caffeine. However, he jumped back as he was startled by Sophia's presence.

"Fucking hell, Soph, I thought you were at work!"

Sophia smiled gently and said, "Yeah, I was, but I had a meeting with Mr. Wells and came here to talk to you about it."

"Mr. Wells? Wells…Wells…That dude that called?" Realization dawned on Dean, "Wait a minute, your lawyer?"

Sophia pursed her lips and looked down at her clasped hands on the tile countertop, nodding as she said, "Yeah."

Dean furrowed his brow and sat down across from her, "For what?"

She looked up and into Dean's eyes then, locking gazes as she whispered, "I know you're not happy, Dean. Hell, neither of us is as happy as we could be…"

"What do yo--?"

"I know you're still in love with Sam," said Sophia boldly, wanting to get through this conversation as quickly as possible without too much of a conflict.

"Hang on just a min--"

Sophia smiled sadly, "Don't try and deny it, Dean. You're always so happy whenever you get a chance to see him; hell you're grinning for _weeks_just after having spoken to him on the phone and hearing his voice."

"I--" started Dean, but honestly, he had no reply to Sophia's accusations, because they were completely and utterly true. He nodded dumbly and scuffed the toe of his boot against the hardwood.

"We_were_happy though, weren't we?" asked Sophia, capturing Dean's gaze again.

Dean swallowed, "Yeah, we were. At least I was…"

"Hey, I was, too. But then I saw the way you were with Sam and I knew the love you felt for him would never compare to what you felt for me."

Dean nodded guiltily this time, "It's just… me and Sam've been real close since we were kids. It just felt so… so _wrong_to want, to _need_ him the way that I did; to need him the way that I _do_. And then _you_came along and… you're such an awesome chick and you," Dean looked at his feet, "your looks remind me so much of my Sammy and I was like, this is it; this is _normal_."

Sophia opened her mouth to reply but Dean got there before her, "And don't think I never cared about you 'cause I did, I _do_…just--"

"You care about and love Sam more," she finished.

Dean nodded.

She shrugged, "Well, it's not as if I don't know how you feel, Dean."

Dean quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, "Yeah. I figured as much… Is it just the one guy, though?"

Sophia laughed, "Of course it's only one guy, Dean; I'm not a slut. His name's Logan."

Dean laughed, too, "Least it's not a whole slew of men. I'd've had to kill 'em if it were."

"Nope, just Logan. It's gonna be two months next Wednesday, actually."

"Y'know what? That's great, Sophia. I'm glad you actually found somebody that'll make ya' happy."

Sophia nodded and fiddled with the papers set in front of her.

Dean inclined his head at the papers, "Those what I think they are?"

"'Fraid they are, Dean," she replied, spreading them out in front of her.

Dean sighed and crossed to Sophia's side of the table, "Figured this woulda happened sooner or later; it's like no Winchester can just live a normal life…"

"What? Why?" asked Sophia, cocking her head to the side.

Dean just shook his head and sat on the island by the papers, "Doesn't matter." He lifted the first paper up for inspection and then looked to Sophia, "Wanna tell me what these all say so we can get through this faster?"

"Okay," she nodded, "I didn't want to have to go to court and have a custody battle over Joshua, and he's a lot happier when he's with you, and you're definitely more comfortable with him than I am, so I want you to take care of him. I do want to be able to see him when I want to, you know, so long as I call ahead of time."

"Sophia, you don't have to d--"

She shook her head, "I know I don't, Dean, but I don't want him to have to be carted between the two of us."

Dean quirked an eyebrow, "You _definitely_sure?"

"Absolutely," she reassured, then, "I want you to have the house, too."

Dean clenched a hand in his short hair and huffed out a humorless laugh, "Jesus Christ, Sophia, you're the one that bought this house; I can't take it away from you."

"I'm_giving_it to you Dean. Besides," Sophia lowered her voice to a whisper, "Logan asked me to move in with him a few days ago and…"

"You're gonna move in with him," finished Dean, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, if you--"

"No," Dean waved his hand dismissively, "you're your own person, Soph, and you can do whatever you'd like… 'specially now that we're getting divorced."

Sophia laughed derisively, "Fuck, when you say it like that you make me seem like such a bitch."

"No, no way; you're not a bitch… 'cept when you called J a you know what…"

Sophia clasped a hand over her mouth and shook her head as she murmured into her palm, "You know I didn't mean that, Dean. I was just--"

Dean sighed, "Yeah, I know. I just--made me so goddamn _angry_because J's always a good little dude, and I couldn't feel what you were feeling."

Sophia nodded in understanding, "I'm truly sorry for saying it. I honestly did _not_mean it…"

Dean offered Sophia a smile, "Don't worry about it, Sophia," Dean cleared his throat, changing the subject, "So… are there any other ground rules I should know about?"

"Um," Sophia pursed her lips in thought, "I put some money into your account…just so you won't have to worry about getting Josh into a day care center for a little while longer."

Dean laughed good-naturedly this time, "You've just thought of everything, haven't you?"

"Hey, I didn't just want to up and leave you two and screw you over, okay?"

"Yeah, alright," agreed Dean.

"Yeah…" Sophia looked up at Dean through her bangs and said, "So…I've got some of my things over at Logan's already and, if you don't mind, he invited me to stay the night…"

Dean laughed, "This dude knew you were divorcin' me before I did?"

"Yeah, well…" said Sophia, shrugging.

"Like I said, do what you wanna do. So long as you come by for J's birthday party. You _did_plan it after all."

Sophia nodded and cocked her head to the side, "Would it be terrible of me to bring Logan?"

Dean shook his head, "No, s'alright. He can tag along. Just as along as he doesn't ruin our son's party."

"Dean, Joshua's only turning one. I don't think he can ever remember what he ate for breakfast this morning, so I don't think he'll be able to handle remembering his first birthday."

"Yeah, okay." Dean paused, and then after a moment he asked, running a hand through his hair, "Hang on, what am I supposed to tell Sammy when you're not here when he gets here?"

Sophia laughed, patted Dean once on the chest and said, "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Dean sighed and the corner of his mouth quirked up in a lopsided smile as he took the pen Sophia handed him and readied it for action, "So…how's about we skip the foreplay and get down to the paperwork?"

Joshua had impeccable timing in that when he whined as he woke up from his nap, Dean and Sophia had just finished going over the paperwork.

Sophia stuck the paperwork into her briefcase as Dean went into Josh's room to snatch him up. He petted Josh's head to soothe him and Josh clenched a tiny fist in Dean's shirt and tucked his face against his neck.

Dean and Joshua met Sophia in the entrance way and she smiled down at Josh, stroking his hair away from his face as she pressed a light kiss to his forehead. A small smile spread across Josh's face and Sophia smiled in return.

Dean smiled sadly and looked to Sophia as he said, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it work, Sophia."

Sophia leant up to place a hand on Dean's shoulder and said, "It's not your fault, Dean. All the space in your heart is filled with Josh and Sam and I understand that, I really do." She placed one final chaste kiss to Dean's mouth and another kiss to Joshua's forehead.

Sophia cupped Dean's cheek and thumbed his cheekbone and offered them a small smile, "I'll see you boys tomorrow."

"Wave bye-bye to your Momma, J," whispered Dean, pressing a kiss to Joshua's temple as he gently shook Josh's arm in a wave as Sophia walked out the door.

Josh had just fallen asleep, curled up with Cow on the carpet, in front of the television when Sam called again.

Dean stood from the couch and fumbled his cell out of his pocket. He grinned at the name display and slid his phone open, whispering a, "Hang on a second, Sammy" and slipping out the back door.

"What's up, little brother?" he asked, leaning up against the side of the house.

"_Nothing much, man. You told me to call you when I was around."_

"Yeah. So how far are you?"

"_I'm…at the front door?"_

Dean laughed and jogged around the side of the house, grinning wider and slipping his mobile back in his pocket as he caught sight of his brother.

Sam mirrored Dean's grin and wrapped long limbs around Dean when his brother was close enough for a hug.

Dean pressed his face against Sam's neck as he relaxed into the hug, breathing in deep the sweet, musky scent of his brother. He crushed his arms tighter around Sam and mumbled against his neck, "Long time, no see, Sammy."

Sam pulled back and ruffled Dean's hair, much to Dean's chagrin, "Yeah, back at you man."

Dean rolled his eyes but the grin stayed on his face as he asked, "Did you seriously just get here?"

Sam nodded and bent down to get his bag, "Yeah man, called when I was getting my bag outta the car."

Dean clapped Sam on the shoulder, "Thought I told you to call me when you were fifteen minutes out, fool. Not when you were standin' on the doorstep."

Sam laughed and followed Dean into the house when he opened the door, "Why? So you would have had time to pretty yourself up for me?"

Dean turned and glared at Sam as his brother shut the door.

Sam only laughed harder and said, "It's alright, man, believe me, there was no need."

Dean couldn't help the twitch of a smile that pulled at his lips at the unsaid compliment. He threw Sam's arm from around his shoulders and said, "Yeah, yeah, I know I'm gorgeous."

Sam fixed his bag over his shoulder and made his way into the guest room, Dean on his tail. "Still cocky as ever," he laughed.

"No need to be cocky when it's the damn truth, bitch."

Sam frowned at the messy bed as he set his bag on the floor. He looked to Dean and cocked his head, "Dude, you been sleeping in here?"

Dean scratched the back of his neck and nodded, "I guess."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, "I'll take that as a yes."

Dean shrugged and leant against the wall.

"Is_she_making you sleep in here?"

Dean shrugged again and muttered, "S'not _making_me."

"What was that?"

Dean pushed away from the wall and shook his head as he pulled fresh sheets out of the closet. "Nothing, man. What do you say to helping me put new sheets on the bed?"

"Dean," sighed Sam, though he crossed to the other side of the bed to help Dean.

"Sammy, I'm not gonna talk to you about it until you get me good and drunk like you promised."

"Oh, and I plan on keeping true to my promise; you're gonna talk to me if I have to tie you to a chair and beat it out of you."

Dean's face flushed and he cleared his throat as they settled the comforter on top of the sheets, mumbling into his chest, "Well _that_sounded vaguely dirty."

Sam rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Dean's head, "You're so childish, I can't imagine how you scored yourself a wife."

Dean fingered the comforter and said to his feet, "Scored you for a while, though, didn't I?"

Sam pursed his lips but decided not to comment. He sat heavily on the bed and bounced a little as he asked, changing the subject, "So where's J?"

Dean shrugged and sat next to Sam, "Nappin' in the living room."

"Hm," hummed Sam, "his Uncle Sammy sense must be broken."

Dean breathed out a laugh and said, "Naw, you were just out of range. Not to mention the fact that he was dancin' around with Cow the whole hour before you called; kid kinda wore himself out."

A wide grin spread across Sam's face as he looked at his brother through his bangs, "J's still got that thing?"

"Hell yeah. Dude, he'd take it with him in the bath if I'd let him."

"And you don't let him?"

"No way, man. Then Cow'd get all soggy and smell like ass and Josh rarely lets me wash him now. He won't hand it over if I give him the liberty of takin' him in the tub."

"Dude, you are _so_ weird."

"So you've said," replied Dean, patting Sam on the knee before standing. "Hey, you stop anywhere for food when you drove out?" At Sam's shake of his head Dean smiled and asked, "You want me to make you a sandwich or something?"

Sam smiled back and stood as well. He tucked his hands in his jeans pockets and said, "Yeah, man, sounds good."

Dean nodded and said, "Alright," he poked Sam in the chest and pointed accusingly at his brother, "But don't wake J up, Sasquatch."

Apparently Sam _was_out of Josh's Sammy Sense range when he arrived because the moment Sam set foot in the living room Josh bolted up from the carpet and squealed shrilly and launched himself at Sam's legs.

Sam only looked at Dean and grinned lopsidedly, offering him a small shrug as he leant down and stroked Josh's hair.

Josh made grabby hands at Sam and Sam laughed and lifted him into his arms, hugging his nephew tightly to his chest. He went into the kitchen and sat down on a chair and Josh squirmed and made himself comfortable in Sam's lap. Sam looked to Dean as his brother made him a sandwich and said, "Guess I _was_ out of range."

Dean just rolled his eyes and set the sandwich and an opened bottle of beer in front of Sam before sitting across from his brother as he replied, "Bitch."

"Yeah, whatever," said Sam around a mouthful of sandwich.

Dean quirked a brow at Sam and said, "Very attractive, little brother."

Sam looked upon Josh grinning up at him and shrugged at Dean, "Your son seems to think so."

"Well, that's because you brainwashed him with a blue and yellow alien cow when he was born."

"And he loves me all the more for it," replied Sam, smirking at Dean.

"Like I said," Dean waved his hand absently and leant back in his chair, "brainwashed."

Sam just snorted and devoured his sandwich, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand after he finished off his food and beer.

Dean grinned as he watched his brother lick his fingers of crumbs, Josh smacking at the table and bouncing in Sam's lap signaling that he wanted his Uncle Sammy to play with him.

Sam combed a hand through his nephew's hair and laughed, "Alright little guy, we'll get to the playing, don't worry about it."

Josh clapped his hands excitedly and squealed when Sam lifted him into his arms as he stood. He clung tightly to Sam's neck and Sam hooked his arm beneath Josh's bottom to keep him steady. Sam made to grab his plate but before he managed Dean had stood and grabbed it and set about washing it off and putting it in the dishwasher.

Sam sighed, "I could've done it myself you know."

Dean shrugged, and said, in a mock-serious voice, "Yeah, you could've, but my kid wants to play and you damn well better play with him."

Sam stopped mid-stride and slowly turned toward Dean, a mock-threatening expression on his face, a menacing quirk to his eyebrow, "And what if I don't?"

Dean turned and leant up against the sink and looked Josh in the eye, "He doesn't wanna know what'll go down if he doesn't play with you, does he, J?"

Josh frantically shook his head 'no' even though Dean didn't think he understood what he was asking.

Dean made tickle fingers at Josh and Josh squirmed in Sam's arms and laughed.

Sam turned his attention from Dean to Joshua and asked, "So what's the verdict, J?"

Josh readjusted his arms around Sam's neck so his chubby little fingers could scrabble against and tickle the sensitive skin beneath Sam's jaw and over his pulse.

Sam shrugged his shoulders in an attempt to stop Joshua's attack and he laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll play with you, J! Good lord, stop!" Sam grabbed at Josh's hands and Josh stopped his tickling.

Sam huffed out an exhale and narrowed his eyes at Dean, "You are such a_jerk_."

"What else are big brothers for, Sammy?" And Dean regretted the words before 'Sammy' even fell from his lips.

Sam only raised his eyebrows to Dean's question and again he didn't comment, instead opting to turn around and carry Josh into the living room.

Dean groaned and smacked his palm into his forehead repeatedly, muttering, "Dumbass, dumbass, dumbass."

Sam's voice interrupted his self-punishment when he called, "Hey, man, where do you keep the DVDs? Did you move them in the six months I haven't seen you?"

"Right," sighed Dean to himself, rubbing at his forehead as he walked out to the living room. He cleared his throat to capture Sam's attention, "You gotta open up the entertainment center; they're underneath the DVD player's shelf."

Sam laughed lightly when he found the collection of movies, "Got 'em."

Dean settled himself on the couch and asked, "So…what're we watching?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre," replied Sam, pulling out a DVD and popping it into the player.

"Oh, you're freakin' hilarious, little brother."

"We're gonna watch Aladdin, stupid," quipped Sam, rolling his eyes and making himself comfortable by Josh and his pile of stuffed animals.

They barely managed to get to the point where Abu tried to steal the massive ruby in the Cave of Wonders before Sam and Joshua were curled around each other, asleep, on the carpet.

Dean grinned at his brother wrapped around his son before pushing himself up off the couch and crouching next to them. He brushed Sam's hair away from his forehead then carefully pried Joshua from his arms. Dean gently stroked Sam's arm when his brow furrowed and he fidgeted on the carpet. He rubbed Josh's back to keep him sleeping and quietly walked his little boy to his nursery and placed him in his crib for the night.

Dean leant into the crib and placed a light kiss to Josh's forehead, switching off the light as he made his way back to the living room.

Sam was still curled up on the carpet, though he'd replaced Josh with Cow.

Dean frowned and strode over to his brother, crouching next to him and tugging lightly at the stuffed animal.

Sam made a whiny noise in the back of his throat and clutched tighter at Cow, one hand unconsciously grappling at Dean's wrist.

Dean paused and smiled lopsidedly when Sam's eyes lazily flickered open.

"Shit," he husked out, "did I fall 'sleep?"

Dean laughed, "Yeah, ya' did."

Sam frowned and looked at the space next to him, "Where'd J go?"

Of their own accord Dean's fingers slipped between Sam's and just loosely held on as he replied with a small shrug, "Put him to bed."

Sam groaned as he stretched out on the floor, sitting up as he asked, "S'it that late already?"

Dean glanced at his watch and said, "'Bout 8:00."

Sam laughed lightly, "Damn."

"Yeah."

Sam tugged his fingers from Dean's and asked, "You ready to talk now?"

"If you mean am I ready to get drunk, then hell yes," replied Dean, maneuvering to his feet and snatching up Cow and heading into Joshua's room. He tucked Cow in with his little boy and then went into the kitchen where he rounded up a few beers and he even whipped out a bottle of tequila…just in case he needed some heavy duty courage.

By the time Dean returned to the living room, arms laden down with alcohol, Sam was sprawled across the sofa and had popped another DVD into the player, and by the looks of it, the movie was Shaun of the Dead.

Dean set the drinks on the coffee table and pushed Sam's booted feet off the couch, sitting his ass in the unoccupied space.

Sam just scoffed lightly and kicked his feet up and onto Dean's lap.

Dean quirked a brow at his brother and asked, "Sure you're not gonna fall asleep on me again before you get me hammered?"

Sam shook his head, "Nope, zombies are on the TV, man; _can't_ fall 'sleep."

Dean leant over Sam's legs and popped open two bottles of booze. He handed one off to Sam, whom accepted with a slight incline of his head, and took a long satisfying pull.

It wasn't until Ed and Shaun had encountered Mary in their backyard, and when Sam and Dean were on their third beer each, that Dean finally spoke.

He absently stroked Sam's ankle, after having removed his little brother's boots, as he began, with a last pull to his bottle, "We aren't happy together."

Sam choked on his beer and coughed out, "Who? Me and you?"

Dean patted Sam's chest and put his bottle on the coffee table, "No, idiot, me and Sophia."

Sam looked at Dean's hand on his chest and covered it with his own and said softly, "Oh."

Yet again Dean's fingers linked with Sam's of their own accord, "Yeah, oh."

Sam pursed his lips, then his eyes widened when he asked slowly, "You didn't _cheat_on her, did you?"

"What? Sammy, no," he said as he thought sadly _'If anyone's getting cheated on its you.'_

"Oh," repeated Sam, he rubbed gently at the back of Dean's hand with his thumb and asked, "Then what's the problem?"

Dean sighed and said, "_She's_found someone new," when Sam nodded he continued, "found him two months ago," Sam nodded once more and Dean let out a rough exhale and said, "we're getting divorced."

"Oh," repeated Sam again, "that sucks, Dean."

Out of all the responses Dean had expected out of his little brother,_"Oh, that sucks, Dean," _was definitely not on that list. Honestly, he didn't really know _what_he expected. Certainly not for Sam to grin coquettishly at him and have at him right there on the living room sofa. Nuh-uh. Absolutely not.

Dean shook his head to clear his mind of those thoughts and cocked an eyebrow at Sam, "That all you gotta say, Sammy?"

Sam shrugged, "I'm sorry?"

"Seriously?" asked Dean, "Is that _really_all that you've got?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "What do you expect of me, Dean?" He sat up against the arm of the couch, "Do you want me to feel bad? Tell you how terribly sorry I am that your wife is leaving you? Because I'm_not_!"

"Sammy, wai--"

Sam shook his head and pushed himself up off the couch. "You know what, never mind." He rubbed a hand through his hair and straightened his shirt before he said, "I'm going to bed, man. I'll see you in the morning." He squeezed Dean's shoulder and made off to the guest room.

Dean slumped down on the sofa and sighed, "We're splitting up because I'm still in love with you." He heard the sound of Sam gently shutting the door to the guest room and Dean rubbed at his forehead with the palm of his hand. _'Well,'_he thought, _'that conversation definitely didn't go as I'd expected."_

After Sam had gone to sleep, Dean made friends with another beer then clonked out on the sofa as the television cast a blue glow around the living room.

Dean was kicked out of his dream when he heard movement in the kitchen. He startled awake and stayed still as he gauged who could be stumbling about in his home. Then he remembered Sam and he let out an easy breath.

He sat up on the couch and threw his legs over the side as he made to stand. Dean gathered up the empty bottles and deposited them on the counter just as Sam shut the fridge door.

Sam almost dropped the gallon of milk he was holding and breathed out a laugh, "Sorry, De, didn't mean to wake you, man."

Dean shrugged and moved to pull two glasses out of the cabinet, "No big, little brother."

Sam accepted the glasses and filled them up with milk, "Just couldn't get to sleep."

Dean levered himself up onto the kitchen island as he sipped at his milk, nodding in response to Sam's statement.

Sam leant back against the sink as he drank his milk. "Listen," he began, capturing Dean's gaze, "I didn't mean to be such a dick earlier, okay? I just… didn't know what to say, Dean."

Dean took another sip from his glass and set it next to him, leaning back on his hands as he replied, "Don't worry about it, Sammy," he shrugged, "S'a lot to handle, I guess."

"Man, that's not even it…" trailed Sam, taking a large gulp of his milk.

Dean frowned, "Whaddya mean?"

Sam crossed his ankles and stared down at his socked feet as he whispered, "You were the one that said when we got together there was no turning back…"

"Whoa, Sammy, hang on a min--" started Dean, straightening his posture and readying himself to rebuke only to be cut off by Sam.

"No. I'm gonna talk and you're gonna listen to me, okay? We never talked about this before; you just kind of left me…" trailed Sam, glancing across the kitchen and looking up at Dean through his bangs.

Dean snapped his mouth shut and nodded for Sam to continue.

"So," continued Sam, "When we started," Sam waved his hand between them in a vague gesture, "whatever it was between us, you said that once we crossed that line there was no going back. But I wanted it, and you wanted it, so there was no problem, right?"

"Yeah, but--"

"No 'but's, Dean. That's how it was, right? We wanted each other so we made that happen."

"Yeah, we did," responded Dean, a small smile on his face.

"Right," nodded Sam, "We were good together, weren't we? For a while at least. Then I don't know what went down, man. I mean, one week you were alright with the small kisses and touches in public and the next you'd brush me away if just our shoulders freakin' brushed, dude.

"It just…" Sam sighed, "fuckin' confused the shit outta me, Dean."

"I was scared for you, Sammy," muttered Dean into his chest, "I was scared I was taking away the normality that you always wanted, man."

"I never said that."

Dean looked up at Sam and furrowed his brow, "What?"

"I never said I wanted normal, Dean," replied Sam, crossing his arms over his chest, "Safe. All I've ever wanted was to be safe, De._You_make me feel safe, man."

Dean scratched at the back of his neck, not quite sure how to handle Sam's admission. "Sammy--I--wh--are you _sure_?"

Sam rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Dean, "Dean, you've been keeping me safe since I was six months old. I'm pretty sure you're still capable of doing that."

Dean crossed his arms over his lap and looked at Sam, "Alright, I'll give you that, Sammy. But, man, what we had, our _relationship_?_Taboo_, Sam, fucking _illegal_ and shit."

"Yeah," sighed Sam in agreement, then he stated bluntly "And I told you _all of that _when we first decided we'd start fucking each other. And you know what you said to me?"

Dean lowered his eyes and nodded.

"'_I don't give a damn, Sammy. Assault, robbery, murder? Loving my brother is the least of my worries, man.' _Emphasized by the fact that we fucked so hard we both passed out.

"So, yeah, Dean. I really believe your worry about wanting to be with your brother being the reason why we're not together now."

Dean huffed and spread his arms wide, growling, "Fine, Sam. You wanna know why I stopped what we had? _I_was fucking scared _for myself_, okay? You happy now? I've been in love with you since you were_fourteen_, Sammy. Since that day you patched me up and stayed in my bed with me the whole night despite my protests.

"I mean, sure. You were into messing around with me when you were in high school, telling me how you wanted to be with me when we could get away from Dad, but I wasn't sure if you meant any of it. You know why, Sammy? You fucking left me to go to _college_, man. I loved you and you left me. So when I got you back from Stanford, and we started having a relationship I got scared. I got scared that you would up and leave me again, despite the fact that I knew we both wanted it, okay?

"I wouldn't have been able to handle it if you left again, so I left first, even when I knew it would hurt you…" finished Dean in a whisper, so quietly that Sam had to inch closer to Dean to even hear what his brother was saying.

Sam stepped closer to Dean, close enough so that he could cup Dean's face between his large hands. He met Dean's eyes and said affectionately, "You're an _idiot_, Dean.

"You know why I left?"

"Aside from the fact that you wanted to get away from us?" asked Dean bitterly.

Sam rolled his eyes, "I didn't want to get away from you and Dad, Dean. I left because _I_thought_you_ were just messing around with me. That, you know, you had fun making out with your little brother but didn't want anything more to come of it, man…"

"Damnit, Sam," laughed Dean, "Why the hell didn't you say something about it _before_you decided to head off to school, man?"

Sam shook his head, "I dunno. I guess I was happier having what we did than risking giving it up by telling you how I felt."

"Jesus fuck, Sammy. We're _both_idiots."

"I'd say I agree with you there except for one thing," said Sam, rubbing Dean's cheekbones.

"Oh yeah?" asked Dean, cocking an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

Sam leant in and brushed his lips against Dean's in a whisper of a kiss, "Joshua."

Dean hummed against Sam's mouth in agreement and settled his hands on Sam's hips so he could tug his brother closer.

Sam went along willingly and stood between Dean's parted thighs. "You sure you want to start this thing up again?" asked Sam, tilting his head down so he could gauge Dean's emotions.

"I'm sure, Sammy," replied Dean, his hands gliding up Sam's t-shirt to grapple at bare skin.

"Promise me, Dean," whispered Sam, pressing his cheek against Dean's, "Promise."

Dean let out a breath and stroked Sam's messy hair, "I promise, Sammy."

"Promise me you won't be _stupid_and leave me again, De. Promise me I'll be safe."

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him into his embrace, "Yeah, Sam; I promise I won't leave you, and I definitely promise to keep you safe, Sammy, always."

Sam smiled against Dean's skin and placed a little nip to Dean's jaw, "That's three times you promised, Dean; I'm holding you to it, to Hell and back, man."

Dean shrugged and smirked against Sam's neck, "Ah hell, I've been through worse."

Sam laughed and pulled back from Dean, just far enough so that he could kiss Dean's nose, "I love you, De."

Dean grinned lopsidedly at Sam and replied, finally able to say it again, "Love you, you big dork."

Sam rolled his eyes and, with unexpected force, pushed Dean onto his back against the kitchen island. He followed and mumbled against Dean's chin, "Way to ruin the moment, jerk."

"Hey, I still hold the 'no-chick-flick-moments' rule, Sammy."

"Right," said Sam sarcastically, "because our entire conversation wasn't a 'share your emotions' conversation at all."

"Nope, not in the slightest," replied Dean, hands sliding up Sam's shirt again to alert him of what he wanted.

"Seriously, Dean? In the kitchen?"

"Why the hell not? We've fucked, had sex, _made love_, in weirder place than a kitchen, dude."

Sam snickered, "You said made love."

"Shut up, there were times when we were slow and lazy. All the time actually, when me and you were just on the verge of waking up," said Dean, finally peeling Sam's t-shirt up and over his head.

"Oh? Is that what you want now?" asked Sam, a sardonic smile pulling at his lips.

"Fuck that. S'been two goddamn years, Sammy; wantcha to fuck me real hard 'till neither of us can move."

"Just like the first time?" asked Sam, stripping Dean of his own shirt.

"Hell yeah, bitch…Now get me naked."

There was a frantic whirlwind of limbs and fabric as the brothers rid each other of their clothing, until Sam had left Dean only in his socks so he could run to his duffle bag and get lube.

Dean laughed when Sam settled his legs around his hips and flicked open the tube of lube, "Were you _expecting_this to happen? Or are you just always prepared like a goddamn boy scout?"

"Cleanin' the pipes," mumbled Sam, his tongue poking between his lips as he set about circling Dean's entrance with a finger.

"_Sammy_," gasped Dean half in surprise as Sam's long finger slipped into his body, and half in mock-incredulity, "You dog, plannin' on jerkin' it in my guest bedroom."

Sam crooked his finger and rubbed over Dean's prostate, "Yeah? Well it looks like I won't be needing to jerk it in your guest bedroom after all, now, does it?"

"S'pose so," replied Dean, pushing down on Sam's finger when he felt ready for another.

"Sure you're ready?"

Dean stared at Sam like he was retarded, "It's one finger, Sam, and I think I can handle another one."

"Alright," said Sam, pulling his finger out and lubing up another before plunging back in.

Dean hissed at the sensation, "_Shit._"

"What? It ain't like you never had fingers up your ass before, Dean."

"Yeah, not since you," said Dean, squeezing his eyes shut when Sam's finger slid effortlessly over his prostate, "shit man, like a seasoned vet."

Sam threw his head back and laughed, "That's because I am one; know your body as well as I know my own, man, even after all this time."

Sam corkscrewed his fingers and Dean's back arched in an impossible bow, "Shit, Sammy, one more, _c'mon_."

Sam obeyed wordlessly and slicked up a third finger, biting at Dean's collarbone as he slid all three fingers inside his brother's ass.

When all three of Sam's fingers prodded at the bundle of nerves inside Dean, Dean made a keening sound that Sam would make fun of him for later. "Sammy, _Sammy_, ready. M'ready, c'mon, _fuck me_."

"Sure, Dean?" asked Sam, pulling his fingers from Dean and rubbing the head of his cock enticingly around the rim of Dean's hole, "Want it? Know you want it; but can you handle it?"

"Yeah, yeah, Sammy, I know you've got a huge cock," said Dean, leaning up on his elbows so he could slick up Sam's erection, "so… why don't you stop stroking your ego and start fucking me?"

"Looks like you're the one _stroking my ego_, De," replied Sam with a smirk, pushing Dean down onto his back again and pressing against Dean's entrance.

"Inside,_Sammy_, inside, c'mo--_fuck!_" yelled Dean when Sam finally pushed forward in one smooth thrust.

"Happy now?" grit out Sam, panting as he seated himself fully inside Dean, his balls flush against Dean's cheeks.

"Would be if you'd fucking _move_, Sasquatch," said Dean, locking his ankles together at the small of Sam's back.

"Just give me a goddamn minute, Dean; I haven't been with anyone since you and I don't wanna come like a fuckin' schoolboy, okay?"

Dean looked shocked by Sam's admission and he stared into Sam's eyes as he asked breathily, "You serious?"

Sam nodded and kissed the side of Dean's neck, "Couldn't be with anyone else. Love you too much, man."

Dean petted Sam's hair and turned his brother's face toward his own so he could capture Sam's mouth, "Glad you waited, Sammy. Love you, little brother."

Sam pulled away and grinned down at Dean, bracing his hands either side of Dean's head as he gave a small swivel of his hips, "Me, too._Fuck, Dean_, me too."

"Ready now?"

"Hell yes," said Dean, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck as well as his legs, wrapping himself around Sam in all the ways he possibly could.

"Jesus, Dean, like a fucking octopus," laughed Sam, pulling his hips back and snapping forward into Dean's tight heat.

"You're one to talk," laughed Dean right back, "always freakin' stuck to me when we slept together, even when we were kids."

Sam laughed again, pulling out and thrusting back in, "Must not be fuckin' you hard enough if you can still form full sentences."

"Yeah you aren't; getting soft on me, Sammy?"

"You want me to fuck you?" asked Sam, sliding one of Dean's legs from around his hips and pushing it up and out toward his side, slamming forward, pressing deeper and harder inside Dean. Sam leant forward, pressing Dean's other knee up toward his chest, biting at Dean's mouth as they breathed into each other's mouths, "Fuck you so hard, Dean, I'll be able to just slide right in again when we get to the bedroom."

"Makes you think you'l—_fucking Christ!_" moaned Dean when Sam re-angled his hips so that on every thrust he'd hit Dean's prostate.

Dean's arm fell from around Sam's neck, flailing to the side and knocking his abandoned glass to the floor unnoticed. He slid his hand down his stomach and took a hold of his cock, stroking himself as Sam continued to fuck into him

Sam groaned when Dean started to rock his hips up to meet his thrusts causing him to slide deeper into Dean. He balanced himself on one hand and let the other drift down Dean's abdomen and wrap around Dean's hand, helping Dean to reach his completion.

"Sam, Sam, _Sammy_," chanted Dean, letting Sam take over the jerking of his cock. He yanked on Sam's hair as Sam palmed his balls, licking at Sam's mouth until his brother opened up his mouth under the onslaught.

Dean cried out when Sam stilled, pressed up against his prostate and sucked at his neck, biting and laving and leaving his mark. Dean jerked when Sam thumbed the head of his cock; he could feel his balls pulling up into his body and he gasped out, "Sammy, Sammy, _Sammy_, gonna fuckin' _come_."

Sam bit into Dean's shoulder and continued to swipe his thumb through the precome pooling at the crown of Dean's dick, "So do it. Come for me, Dean. Love watching you when you come. So damn hot when you come."

"_Sammy_," he whined, pumping his hips up into Sam's fist and gasping Sam's name as he unloaded all over his stomach and Sam's hand.

"Fuck,_Dean_," gasped Sam, rolling his hips against Dean, eating at his mouth as his orgasm shook through his body and into Dean's, his come coating Dean's insides, branding him once again as his own.

Sam fell forward and gasped into Dean's neck as Dean caught his breath against the top of Sam's head.

"Christ, Sammy, missed this; missed _you_."

"Mhm," hummed Sam, kissing Dean's neck.

Dean huffed out a laugh and let his legs fall over the edge of the kitchen island as Sam slipped free from his body. "Knew there was a reason you were so damn tall," smirked Dean when Sam stood up fully and cracked his joints.

"Yeah? Just so I could fuck you on the kitchen island?" asked Sam, mirroring his brother's smirk.

"Of course," replied Dean, standing as well and leaning up against Sam as he steadied himself on shaky legs.

"_Shit_," he gasped, a piece of broken glass wedging itself in his foot.

Sam frowned and said, "Can't believe you broke the glass, De," he looked down at Dean's foot and said, "Need to clean you up."

"S'alright, Sammy, just nicked me, I swear. Let's just go to bed, Sammy," he said with a yawn, smiling against Sam's chest when Sam kissed his forehead.

"Still gonna put a band aid on it before I let you sleep," replied Sam, laughing as Dean dragged him off to the bedroom.

Saturday dawned bright and early and Josh was just as excited when Sam snatched him up from his crib as he was the previous evening.

He was especially happy when both his Daddy and his Uncle Sammy were feeding him his breakfast.

Dean laughed when, after breakfast, Josh wouldn't leave Sam alone; he'd follow him everywhere. He only left Sam alone when the caterers and Sophia and her new man arrived.

Dean greeted Logan jovially with a manly clap on the back and a whispered threat that if he hurt Sophia that Sam and he would have his balls.

Logan laughed and greeted Sam just the same, a small little half hug with a clap to his back.

Josh shied away and hid behind Sam when Logan tried to say hello, but he allowed for him Mama to ruffle his messy hair.

"Happy Birthday, Joshua," she said, kissing his forehead.

Josh smiled but still tugged on Sam's pant leg asking for Sam to pick him up.

"'lo, Sophia," grinned Sam, tucking his arm underneath Josh's butt.

She grinned as well and kissed Sam's cheek, "It's good to see you again, Sam. Glad you and Dean are back together," she whispered.

Sam glanced over to his brother and replied, "Yeah, yeah me, too."

The rest of their friends arrived and the party went off without a hitch; Sophia and Logan staying to help clean up afterwards. They said their 'goodbyes' and Sophia and Logan parted, each with a hug to both Winchesters.

Sam and Dean collapsed onto the sofa, Josh tucked sleepily between the two of them. Dean stroked Josh's hair away from his son's forehead, and offered Sam the same treatment, tucking his shaggy hair behind his brother's ears.

"That went well," said Sam, smiling at Dean.

"Yeah," said Dean, returning Sam's grin.

The were silent for a while, Sam just looking at Dean as his brother sorted out whatever Sam knew he was trying to ask.

Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before curling his hand in the hair at Sam's nape, whispering, "What're we going to do now, Sammy?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sam, looking up at Dean through his fringe.

"I mean…" trailed Dean, "are we really going to do this again? Are we gonna be a family again; you, me, and Joshua?"

Sam grinned, absolutely sure of his answer, "If you'll have me again, Dean."

"You bet you're ass I'll have you again, Sammy," replied Dean, angling Sam's head and kissing his Sammy for all he was worth, "it's all I've ever wanted."


	3. Time Flies Like an Arrow

**Warnings: **barebacking, bottom!Sam

**Summary**: Sophia takes Josh to have a sleep over with his half-brother and Sam and Dean have some fun together.

* * *

Dean pushed the front door open and plucked an ear bud out of his ear, grinning when he heard Sam speaking loudly.

"Now, J, you gotta be quiet so Daddy doesn't know where you are, okay? And quit squirming, little man, you'll give yourself away," laughed Sam, smiling hugely as Josh nodded his head and settled on top of his chest beneath the blanket.

Sam winked at Dean when he caught sight of his big brother and he settled his hands on Josh's back over the blanket.

"Hey," he said to Dean, affectionate smile pulling at his lips.

"There're my favorite guys," replied Dean, corners of his eyes crinkled as he grinned setting his headphones and iPod on the coffee table. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair before he leant down and kissed Sam, tongue dipping into his little brother's mouth.

"Taste like bananas, Sammy."

"Well, Josh and I shared a banana for snack."

Dean ducked down again and sucked on Sam's bottom lip before he stood up straight again and asked, "Where is little J anyway?"

Josh wriggled and giggled beneath the blanket and Sam smiled. "I have no idea. We were napping on the couch after our snack and I have no idea where he's at."

Josh squirmed some more against Sam's chest.

"Are you telling me you lost my little boy?" asked Dean, mock-anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry! He's such a sneaky monkey. Must've knocked me out and ran off."

Josh laughed loudly once and knelt up on Sam's chest and revealed himself from beneath the blanket and shouted, "Daddy!"

Dean laughed, too, and held his arms open so that Josh could jump into them. He wrapped his arms around Josh and squeezed his son to his chest. "There's my little dude!" He kissed Josh's nose and let Josh lean back in his embrace as he asked, "Did you have fun with your Daddy while I was running?"

After Sam had reclaimed his rightful place with Dean and moved in with his nephew and brother they were both surprised how Josh had taken it upon himself to call Sam Daddy, too. Sam had gotten that goofy smile on his face and toted Josh around all day afterwards and Dean smiled just as stupid, but not after calling Sam a giant girl.

"Lossa fun!"

"Yeah? Well you're gonna have lots more fun with Momma and Tommy tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah! Wanna see Tommy," said Josh, grin practically splitting his little face with his excitement.

"Alright, buddy. Why don't you leave me and Sammy here and go get your overnight bag, okay? Momma said she was gonna come get you after she, Tommy, and Logan finished their own supper."

Josh squirmed in Dean's arms until Dean set him on the floor. He narrowed his eyes up at Dean and then looked at Sam and poked Sam in the belly. "You better not kiss on Daddy while I'm gone. I'll be back like _that_," said Josh, trying to snap his fingers together but failing and clapping his little hands together instead.

Sam grinned and defensively held his hands up in front of his chest, "Promise, J."

Josh giggled and leapt onto Sam and kissed all over his face before he smiled and shimmied off of Sam and onto the floor. He hugged Dean's leg and got his hair ruffled before he ran off toward his bedroom.

Sam watched Josh skip down the hallway and grinned up at Dean when Josh was out of sight.

"He in his room?"

Sam chuckled and nodded, "Yes."

"Oh, thank god," laughed Dean, climbing on the couch and sitting on top of Sam and rubbing his sweaty forehead against Sam's neck, teeth and tongue laving at his little brother's skin, "he didn't say anything about _me _kissing on _you_, though."

"That he didn't," said Sam on his own laugh, hands on Dean's hips as Dean kissed the hollow at the base of his throat.

Dean shifted his hips against Sam's and quirked an eyebrow at his little brother when he pulled back. He glanced down at Sam's lap and grinned, the crotch of Sam's denims slightly tented. "That for me?"

Sam hummed as Dean ducked down and caught his lips in a kiss, tongue briefly flittering along his bottom lip before retreating into his own mouth. He stroked his hands along Dean's hips as he replied, "Just be glad Josh is going to be out for the night."

Dean grinned wickedly and leant over Sam again and licked his way into Sammy's mouth, tongue catching Sam's in slow, sensual swirls.

They smiled against each other's lips when they heard the soft thunk of Josh setting his bag next to the front door and then the quick rhythm of his little feet pounding across the carpet as he ran into the living room.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" he asked, walking to the side of the couch and poking Dean in the bicep.

Dean pulled away from Sam's mouth with a huge grin, but before he could say anything Sam pushed Dean off of his chest and butted in, "It was his idea, J, I swear."

Sam sat up against the arm of the couch as Dean took up residence at the other end, each of their legs curled up beneath them.

Josh scrambled onto the couch and peered at both of them before laughing and crawling onto Sam's legs, "It's _always _Daddy's idea, isn't it?"

Sam's eyes widened as Josh made to sit on his lap and Dean laughed. He caught Josh around the waist, though, and settled Josh in between his body and the couch. "Of course it is. Daddy's always wanting to kiss on me and I always say, 'No, Dean, no!' but he does it anyway."

Josh nodded in agreement and sighed, "I know. Me, too."

Dean smiled and made his way across the couch so that he was sitting in front of his boys. "No way, little dude. You just laugh and giggle and let me kiss on you," said Dean, patting his lap and hugging his arms around Josh's waist when Josh settled on his lap and leaning around Josh to flutter little kisses on his cheeks and nose.

Josh squeed and giggled, legs kicking as he squirmed in Dean's arms.

Sam grinned at Dean and their boy and slid across the couch and tickled at Josh's sides as Dean continued kissing Josh's face.

Josh let out a loud laugh and managed to break his arms from Dean's hold on him. He leapt out of Dean's embrace and onto Sam, pushing his Daddy back on the couch and sitting on his stomach and tickling him back.

Just before Dean could join in on the tickle fight the doorbell rang and all three Winchesters froze.

Josh's little mouth quirked in an impossibly huge grin as he shot off of Sam and toward the door.

"Daddies! Door!"

Sam and Dean shared a laugh before making their way to the door at a more acceptable pace. Sam leant down and picked up Josh and flattened his son's hair as Dean opened the door.

"Joshie!" shouted Tommy from Sophia's arms, squirming excitedly at seeing his half-brother.

Sophia laughed and set Tommy in the entranceway as Sam did the same with Josh, all three adults smiling as the two little boys jumped at each other and hugged.

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy!" shouted Josh excitedly, hands clenched in his brother's as they jumped up and down, "My daddies said that I'm sleeping over!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Momma said, too!"

"Hey, J," laughed Dean, squatting down and pushing Josh's hair away from his face, "why don't you and Tommy go to your room and get Cow? I don't want you to forget him, little dude."

"Okay! C'mon, Tommy, les'go," said Josh as he turned back toward Tommy. He grabbed his brother's hand and tugged him down the hall and to his bedroom.

Sophia giggled fondly and said, "Those boys, man; can't get enough of each other."

"You sure you don't mind taking them tonight, Soph?" asked Dean, directing her attention away from the hallway and to him and Sam.

"Hm? Oh no, of course not. We love having Josh around. Heck, Tommy's been excited for it all week. Besides, I'm sure you guys want some alone time, eh?" she laughed, winking at the Winchesters and nudging Sam in the side with her elbow.

Sam flushed and cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck as he murmured, "Dunno what you mean, Sophia…"

"Whatever, Sammy, you're totally saving this," said Dean, grabbing at Sam through his jeans and smirking when Sam groaned, "for me later."

Sophia laughed and Dean pulled his hand away from Sam's crotch and threw it around his little brother's waist when their little boys returned from Josh's room.

"Alright, little men, you boys ready to go?" asked Sophia placing her hands on the tops of their heads.

"Mhm," said Josh with a nod, Cow's soft hoof in his left hand and Tommy's hand in his right.

"Before you leave, J…" trailed Sam, kneeling down on the floor and tapping his lips with a finger.

Josh laughed and pressed a tiny kiss to Sam's mouth before tugging at Dean's running shorts and giving Dean a kiss, too.

Dean ruffled Josh's hair and kissed his son's forehead before righting himself. "Just remember not to give him too much sugar if you want him to get to sleep."

"Oh, I remember what happened last time, Dean, don't worry," she laughed. "You guys ate dinner already, yeah?"

"Yup, we ate dinner and we shared a banana about thirty minutes ago so he shouldn't really be hungry."

"Hey! I'm right here," said Josh with a pout.

"I know, little man," laughed Sam, gently tugging at Josh's long hair, "I just want your momma to know, okay?"

Josh nodded and smiled up at Sam before turning to Tommy and sharing a laugh.

Sam smiled and turned back to Sophia. "Just…yeah. I'm sure he'll tell you if he wants something."

"Sounds good," said Sophia with a grin, "you boys ready to go?"

"Yeah, yeah! Momma les'go," said Tommy, swinging his hand in Josh's as they waited for Sophia to open the door.

"Alright, guys, you two have fun. Don't get into too much trouble tonight, yeah?" she said, eyebrow quirked in amusement.

"Get outta here," laughed Sam, waving at Josh and Tommy when they waved at him and Dean, "Love you, J!"

"Love you, daddy!"

"Love you, little dude! Have fun with Tommy."

Josh hugged Dean's leg and said, "Love you."

Sophia grinned, "We'll drop Josh off tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"Sounds good," said Dean, waving, too, as Sophia settled Josh and Tommy into their car seats and climbed into the driver's seat.

He shut the door as she gave one last wave and pulled out of their driveway.

"Alone at last, huh?"

"Oh yeah," said Dean, sly quirk to his eyebrow as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and brought their hips together, rolling his hips against Sam's, reveling in the small moan Sam let out.

"F-fuck, De, wanna-"

"Yeah," agreed Dean, capturing Sam's mouth in a wet kiss, lips locked together until Sam gifted him access, tongue exploring the warm cavern of Sam's mouth, "meet me in the bedroom, yeah?"

Sam wrapped his fingers in Dean's and tugged gently, "Nuh-uh, let's go."

"Wanna shower, man," laughed Dean before he rubbed his still sweaty head against the underside of Sam's jaw, "m'still sweaty."

Sam pulled back from Dean's head and tilted his brother's head up and licked from the hollow at the base of Dean's throat to just below his ear, tongue gathering the salty, sweaty, taste and just _Dean_. "I like you all sweaty," he said with a lewd wink.

"_Fuck_," cursed Dean quickly acquiescing to Sam's command and tugging his laughing Sammy toward their bedroom.

Dean hurriedly tugged Sam down the hallway and into their bedroom. He stripped Sam out of his clothes so fast that Sam's cock sprang back against his belly when released from its confines of lounge pants and boxer-briefs.

Sam settled back against the padded headboard and stroked himself as he watched Dean with a quirked brow.

"Gonna strip for me, big brother?" he purred, voice rough and gravelly with arousal as he locked his gaze on the prominent bulge tenting the front of Dean's running shorts.

"You want a show, baby boy?" asked Dean, hips already swiveling as he slowly tugged his mesh shorts below the jut of his hipbones, the shadow of curls just barely visible over the elastic waistband of his shorts and briefs.

"Fuck that," groaned Sam, thumb rubbing beneath the head of his dick, "C'mere. Wanna getcha' nekkid myself."

Dean smirked and swaggered over to the side of the bed, thighs pressed into the mattress, hips pushed out in invitation, "Do it, then."

Sam grinned and pulled Dean onto the bed so that they were both on their knees facing each other. "God, Dean. Do you know how fast you get me hard when you come home all sweaty like that?" he asked, peeling off Dean's t-shirt and ducking down to suck at Dean's chest as the strong muscle and pale skin was revealed.

"Thought I was gonna traumatize J for life with the boner you gave me when you walked into the living room, man."

Dean chuckled and reached between Sam's legs and stroked Sam's erection. "Good thing you're mature and know how to control yourself, huh?"

"Shut. Up," mouthed Sam across Dean's pectoral, groaning against his big brother's chest when Dean thumbed the underside of his cock.

Dean hummed and reached further between Sam's legs, palm cupping and massaging Sam's balls as he brushed his lips along the curve of Sam's shoulder, "How do you want it, little brother?"

"Just…" trailed Sam, gasping as Dean's fingernail gently scraped along his perineum before he pushed Dean onto his back, "wanna taste you, man."

Dean nodded and helped Sam get him out of his running shorts, depositing them on the floor and groaning when Sam leant down and nuzzled at his groin. "Jesus, Sammy," he sighed, hips arching into Sam's face as Sam licked the juncture between his hip and his thigh, "have at it, baby boy."

"Mm, De, taste fucking good," groaned Sam, tongue swiping along the dip of Dean's hip, salty, sweaty taste still lingering on the jut of bone.

Dean shifted and tossed his head back against the mattress when Sam nibbled on his hipbone, tongue soothing the slight sting of Sam's teeth to his hip. He growled when Sam mouthed his way across his lower belly and toward his other hipbone, tongue trailing down the crease of hip and thigh to his balls, licking at the juncture between shaft and sac before ducking lower.

Sam moaned happily as he licked at Dean's perineum, the taste of sweat, musk, and _Dean_ strongest along the strip of skin between Dean's balls and his hole.

Dean pet at Sam's already mussed hair as Sam continued with his kitten licks along his taint, breathless sighs of "Sam" falling from his parted lips as his legs shook with his pleasure.

Sam greedily lapped at Dean's perineum, stopping only when Dean pushed at his head and begged, "Sammy, _please_."

He pulled back from between Dean's legs and grinned up at his brother, licking his way up the crease of Dean's hip and thigh once more before making his way up Dean's chest, tongue dipping into Dean's navel and loving the salty taste that burst over his tongue when he poked his tongue into the slight dip.

Sam ventured further up Dean's body, tasting every sweaty inch of his brother's flesh like he wanted. He pressed his face against the underside of Dean's raised arm and nuzzled in his brother's armpit, tongue snaking from between his lips and quickly laving over Dean's pit, the taste of sweat and spicy deodorant tingling at his palate as he hummed appreciatively.

"So fuckin' weird, little brother," grit Dean through clenched teeth, underarm tingly with teasing ticklish sensation as his brother licked him there again before moving to the hollow at the base of his throat.

Sam laved at the dip, taste of Dean strong there, too. He brought his fingertips up to Dean's collarbone and gently caressed his clavicle as his tongue tasted the hollow. "God, big brother, so sweet and spicy; fucking _tasty_, De. Love when you get all sweaty and let me taste you; let me lick you all over until you're begging to fuck me."

"_Jesus_, Sam, the mouth you got on you," he groaned, back bowing as he pressed his chest up into the feather-light teasing touches of Sam's tongue and fingertips.

"You _love _my mouth, De," replied Sam with a smirk before sucking at Dean's neck and reveling in the cry Dean let out.

"Damn right I love your mouth," breathed Dean, hand sliding up Sam's back and fisting in Sam's hair, pulling Sam's head back so he could suck on Sam's bottom lip, "My turn now, yeah?" he said, eyebrow cocked as he moved to flip Sam onto his back.

Sam shook his head and sat on Dean's thighs, hands on his brother's shoulders to keep him pinned, "M'not done yet, De."

He sat up on his knees just enough so he could get Dean onto his belly before he ducked down and licked at the small of Dean's back, laving at the sweet curve of his spine as he caressed the slightly sticky-soft skin beneath his fingers.

"_Sammy_…" breathed Dean, fingers helplessly clutching the comforter and releasing the soft fabric, quickly repeating the process as Sam continued teasing him with his tongue.

"What do you need, big brother?" asked Sam, equally as quiet, tongue flittering lightly along Dean's center.

"My turn now, little brother," he groaned, turning over beneath Sam and smiling when Sam acquiesced and settled on his stomach, hips raised just the barest bit.

"Good boy," soothed Dean, hands lovingly stroking Sammy's sides as he settled in behind his brother, knees touching the insides of Sam's calves. He kneaded Sam's cheeks when he reached Sam's ass, fingers massaging the tight globes as he licked his lips.

He smoothed his thumb over Sam's hole and relished in the shiver that shot through Sam's body, smirk pulling at his mouth as he pressed Sam's hips down with his own, Sam's body flat against the mattress, his own flush against his baby brother's.

"Dean…" sighed Sam, groaning when Dean shifted his hips and his cock rode along the valley of his ass. "_Yes…_"

Dean whispered Sam's name and continued rutting against Sam, cock leaving sticky precome along the crease of Sam's ass. He tucked his hands beneath Sam's shoulders and kissed at his brother's back as his dick slip-slided along the curve of Sam's buttocks.

"Ready for me, Sammy?" he asked, leaning back again so he could jack his cock, fingers slicking through his precome.

Sam wriggled against the comforter, cock rubbing against the soft material as he enticed Dean with his ass, "God, yeah."

Dean hummed in acknowledgement and rubbed his precome slick fingers along Sam's hole, moaning when Sam's muscles contracted and winked at him, glistening with his own pre-ejaculate.

He pressed his finger against Sam's entrance and then relieved the pressure, repeating the process until Sam was writhing against the mattress and arching back against him.

"Just," Sam gasped when Dean stroked up from his perineum to his hole and teased him again, "just fuckin' do it, De, _please_."

"Yeah, little brother, okay," he breathed, fumbling at the side table drawer for the well loved tube of lubricant. He slicked his fingers with the thick gel and squirted a glob between Sam's cheeks before he worked a finger inside.

Sam groaned into the pillow beneath him, cool slick dribbling slowly down the crack of his ass and lower over his taint, tingling at the hang of his balls, Dean's fingers quickly finding his prostate and prodding at the bundle.

"_Fuck_," he gasped, thrusting back into the press of Dean's finger, hips circling counter to the stretch of Dean's digit inside.

Dean curled and swirled his finger inside his little brother and smirked when Sam keened. He flicked his fingertip over Sam's prostate again and chuckled when Sam's hips jerked forward, cock rutting against the mattress. "Chill out, baby boy, I'll get you there. Don't want you to come 'till I've fucked you good and hard, okay?"

Sam wrapped his arms around the pillow and nodded, stilling his hips as Dean pressed another finger inside and letting out a low moan. "God, _De…_"

"Almost ready for me, Sammy, just one more. Y'can handle it, c'mon," he sighed, quickly scissoring his fingers before pulling them out and plunging three slicked digits back into Sam, relishing in the way Sam shivered and moaned again.

"Hurry, Dean. _Want it_."

Before Sam could plead again one of Dean's hands was slipping under his shoulder and the other was guiding his cock inside, slipping opposite its mate when Dean was seated fully inside.

Dean groaned and let Sam's body take his weight, his chest fused to Sam's back, amulet pressed to the pink-white scar at the middle of his little brother's back. He briefly settled on his hands and gazed down at the scar, licking over his lips before he pressed them against his Sammy's back, tongue trailing over the slightly raised skin, wringing a delicious shudder and a low keen from his baby brother.

"God_damn_, De… fuckin' sensitive there, man…" moaned Sam, wriggling against the comforter as Dean continued licking his scar.

"I know, just-" Dean ducked down and nipped at the scar before settling against Sam's back again, hips undulating in slow waves as he fucked into Sam, "can't help it, baby boy."

Sam keened, Dean's cockhead sliding over his prostate on every pull and press of his cock inside. He turned his head and gasped, Dean taking the opportunity to shove his tongue inside, slick muscles dueling until Sam ceded and let Dean in; all soft tongues, nipping teeth, and wet lips.

Sam groaned into Dean's mouth and rocked his hips back into Dean, then rolled them forward, cock trapped between his belly and the soft comforter, friction against his dick coupled with the stimulation to his prostate overwhelming him already.

Dean moved his hand from under Sam's shoulder to his little brother's neck, thumb gently stroking the cord of muscle as he rolled his hips against Sam's ass, entire body rubbing along Sam's back as he loved his brother with his whole being.

He let out a whimper that he would deny later as his nipples rubbed along the strong muscles of Sam's shoulders, extra sensations causing him to shudder, dick jerking in Sam's hole.

"Fuck, _Sam_," gasped Dean, clinging tightly to his Sammy as he slowed his thrusts, the smooth slide into Sam's body the sweetest torture, current position creating the tightest friction around his cock.

Sam keened in response, length of his body rubbing along the comforter like a cat in heat. He let out a loud groan when Dean bit the back of his neck and sucked at the nipped flesh, back arching against Dean allowing Dean to slide impossibly deeper into his body.

"_Sammy_," growled Dean, hips starting to snap more quickly but no less deeply into his little brother, imminent release tingly through his body, heat pooling in his belly, balls taut.

"Yeah, De, _fuck_. Want it; want your _come_," breathed Sam, fingers sliding through Dean's and dragging them down to his cock. He lifted his hips from the bed, just enough for their interlocked fingers to wrap around his leaking dick.

"Want you there first, baby boy. C'mon, Sammy, all over our fingers," moaned Dean, thumb teasing over the head on every upstroke. "Now, Sammy," he ordered on a rough exhale.

Sam swallowed hard and shouted Dean's name into their pillows, orgasm spilling over their fingers and all over the comforter beneath him, body shuddering as his climax flew through him and spluttered out of his cock.

"God, Sammy…" breathed Dean, leaning down and sucking at Sam's neck as the smooth rolls of his hips turned desultory. "Fuckin' _there_, little brother. _Sammy_…" he panted, body going stock still, cock buried deep inside his little brother as his orgasm took him, shuddering through his release against Sam as he filled Sammy with hot, sticky, spunk.

He leant forward and captured Sam's mouth, tongues gently sliding together as their mouths locked, tongues spelling their love for each other through their sensual rubbing.

"Love you, De. So fuckin' much, big brother," sighed Sam when they pulled apart, rolling onto his side and stretching when Dean slipped free of his body.

"God, yes. Me, too. Love you, Sammy," he whispered against Sam's shoulder, kissing the round of bone when Sam curled into him.

Dean kicked the comforter off of the bed, not wanting to deal with sleeping in the wet spot as he maneuvered the two of them beneath the smooth sheets, pressing his tongue between Sam's lips once more and grinning. "Still taste like bananas, Sammy," he said after a few moments, tongue rubbing over his lips and tasting his little brother and the incessant flavor of bananas.

But his declaration fell to deaf ears as he felt the soft whuffs of Sam's breath against his chest, his bodily exhausted baby brother already asleep tucked beneath his chin.

* * *

Sam woke up first, body sore in the best possible way. He laughed after he stretched out his limbs, Dean practically a dead weight on top of him, small puddle of drool pooled in the hollow of his shoulder.

He stroked Dean's mussed hair and looked to the side table, 12:38 reading in glowing red numbers. Sam groaned when the sound of the television in the living room finally made it to his ears; the sound of little J and Tommy's laughter along with Sophia's soft voice floating toward their bedroom.

Sam grinned when he heard Josh ask, _"Can I go see if my daddies are awake now?"_

He heard Sophia laugh before she responded, _"Yeah, I think so, Josh. They should be well rested by now."_

"_Okay! C'mon, Tommy let's go."_

Sam chuckled and prodded at Dean to wake up as he heard two sets of little feet puttering down the hallway and then two smiling faces appeared in the doorway before Josh and Tommy launched themselves on the bed, sitting on Dean's back, Josh leaning over his Daddy so he could kiss at Sam's face.

"Daddy!" he shouted, climbing over Dean and settling next to Sam.

"Hey, little boy," said Sam with a smile, fingers carding through Josh's hair, smile turning into a smirk when he felt Dean groan against his chest.

"J?" he asked, voice rough with sleep.

"Why you still asleep, Daddy?" asked Josh, clinging to Sam's arm when Dean sat up against the headboard.

Dean cleared his throat and opened and closed his mouth like a fish, floundering for something to say before looking to Sam to save him, grabbing hold of Tommy and settling Sophia's little boy on his thigh.

Sam smiled at Dean and stroked his brother's fingers beneath the sheet. "Daddy was tickling me all night and then we battled and I won. We were both _so _tired after that we had to sleep almost all day today."

Josh giggled and pressed his forehead against Sam's neck, "You always win, don't you Daddy?"

"You bet I do, little man."

"Shut up," laughed Dean, bouncing Tommy on his thigh and smiling at the little boy when Tommy laughed, "I always _let _you win."

"Sure you do, Daddy. I bet _I _could beat you in a tickle fight, too."

"No way, J, your Daddies are a bajillion times bigger than you!" shouted Tommy, shooting off of Dean's leg and pouncing on his half-brother.

"I could win 'gainst you!" shouted Josh in response pinning his little brother against the sheets and tickling him.

"Hey, what's all this shouting about, huh?" asked Sophia, casually leaning against the door jamb.

"J said he could beat his Daddies in a tickle fight and I said he couldn't!"

Sophia laughed and winked at the Winchesters before scooping up Tommy and saying, "I don't think you'd wanna get into the kind of _tickle fights _your Daddies have, Josh."

"Sophia!" growled Dean, narrowing his eyes at her and blushing, elbowing Sam in the ribs when his little brother just laughed.

"Okay, Tommy, I think it's time we go, little man." She dipped Tommy down so that he could wrap his arms around his brother's neck and kiss Josh's cheek.

"Bye-bye, Joshie!"

Josh waved as Sophia and Tommy left the bedroom. He waited for the sound of the door closing before jumping on Dean and wrapping his arms around his Daddy's neck, briefly kissing him on the mouth before pulling away with a frown.

"Daddy, how come _you _taste like 'nanas?"

Dean's eyes widened and he turned to his laughing little brother, shrugging helplessly and joining in on Sam's laughter as he ruffled Josh's hair.


	4. Water Gun

**Warnings: **fellatio, barebacking, bottom!Sam, use of endearments

**Summary**: Inspired by this FML: Today, while having sex with my boyfriend, I reached climax. While I was screaming, my 4 year old son comes in with his water gun because he thought I was in trouble. FML.

* * *

"Don't gotta be so quiet, Sammy," breathed Dean, licking his way up Sam's thigh, sucking a bruise into Sam's hipbone, buck of Sam's hips causing him to smirk.

"But _Josh_," moaned Sam, cupping the back of Dean's head, legs splaying wider, Dean's fingers curling under his knee, Dean shoving between his thighs.

"Is dead asleep," answered Dean, exhaling hot air over his little brother's cock, thick and leaking against his stomach, "can't hear you moaning for me, baby boy."

"F-_fuck_." Sam's hips hitched as Dean took him into his mouth, wet heat enveloping him as Dean swallowed him down to the base. He slid his hand down around Dean's neck, fingers squeezing when Dean reached between his legs and cupped his balls.

"Yeah, Sammy," whispered Dean, gaze riveted to Sam's mouth, Sammy's bottom lip caught tightly between his teeth. He thumbed the head of Sam's cock, soft groan falling from Sam's mouth and bringing a grin to his face. "That's it. Want to hear you. Louder, little brother. Know you can do better than that."

He curled his fingers around Sam's length and leant over Sam's lap, tongue flicking across the head, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue before suckling at the crown, tongue rubbing against the bundle of nerves beneath the head.

"_Dean_," groaned Sam, both of his hands going to the back of Dean's head, palms curved over Dean's skull, guiding his brother's movements as Dean worked him with his mouth.

"Mmm, how do you want to come, Sammy?" asked Dean, timbre of his voice making Sam shiver, cock twitching and dripping against Sam's flat stomach.

"_Jesus_, with your dick in me." Sam's chest heaved, Dean ducking down between his legs again, mouth a slow glide down and back up, cock spurting precome against Dean's swollen lips when Dean brushed his lips across the head.

"Like the sound of that," panted Dean, stretching toward the side-table and grabbing the lubricant from the drawer. "Pillow," he said, shoving it under Sam's hips after his brother handed it to him. "Spread 'em," he ordered, swallowing hard, Sam's immediate compliance making his stomach clench. "God, Sam…"

Sam arched, back bowing as Dean moved in between his knees, tongue dragging hot down his shaft before teasing at his sac. His breath stuttered out of him, Dean's agile tongue slicking along his taint, soft swear falling from his mouth when Dean angled his hips up and flicked his tongue over his asshole. "Dean, _fuck_," he grunted, legs falling further apart, hips jerking as he rocked against Dean's tongue.

"Yeah, Sammy, ride my tongue, baby brother," husked Dean, pressing the flat of his tongue against Sam's entrance and letting Sam thrust.

"Dean…_Dean!_"

Dean smirked, sliding a lubed finger into Sam's body, licking around the digit as Sam's body easily swallowed his finger to the third knuckle.

"Come _on_," groaned Sam, grinding down on Dean's finger, "_more_, big brother."

"We'll get there, Sammy." Dean pulled his fingers free, lubing up two more and then rubbing them between Sam's cheeks.

"Yeah. _Fuck_."

"Mm, take 'em like a pro, baby boy. Fuck, that's hot." Dean couldn't take his eyes away from Sam's hole, muscle stretching around his thick fingers, always amazed by how eager Sam was for him, for his ass, his cock, anything he would give his little brother. Now, though, Sam was practically vibrating with need, need to be ridden hard and to let loose.

Sam sat up on his elbows and grabbed the lube, freeing Dean's fingers and kneeling in front of Dean. He squeezed some of the gel into his palm and slicked his brother's dick. He straddled Dean's knees, hands braced on Dean's shoulders as he rocked on his brother's lap, Dean's cock sliding wet along his crack.

"Want it like this, Sammy?" asked Dean, hips pumping, riding the space between Sam's cheeks.

Sam moaned, pressing his face against Dean's throat, cock sliding along Dean's abdomen as Dean moved. "Yeah, do it," he whispered, pressing closer to Dean, Dean's arm around his waist as his brother guided his cock, bodies meeting as Dean rubbed against his hole and pressed him down onto his length. "Shit, yeah,"

"Fuck, Sammy," panted Dean, hands falling to the curve of Sam's ass, massaging Sam's cheeks as his brother circled his hips. "God, yes, feel so good, little brother."

Sam hummed in agreement, locking his arms under Dean's, fingernails biting into the flesh of Dean's back as he started moving, lifting and rocking his hips, hissing when he angled his hips and Dean brushed over his prostate. "_Dean_."

"That's it, Sammy, fuck yourself on my cock," growled Dean, gritting his teeth when Sam scratched at his back, knew his back would be riddled with welts when they were done.

Sam moaned and fisted Dean's hair, already limp with sweat. He wrenched Dean's head back and rubbed his tongue over Dean's bottom lip, slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth when he opened up. He angled his head, pulling back and diving back in, mouths sliding wet and messy over one another.

"Lemme hear what you got, little brother," said Dean, words pressed against Sam's sweaty temple. His Sammy moaned, body undulating on his lap, jerk of his hips quickening. He smirked and reached between them, fingers curling around Sam's hard cock.

"_Goddamn_," groaned Sam, thrusting into the curl of Dean's fingers, movement pushing him back on Dean's cock when he pulled backward.

"Gonna come, Sam? Spill all over my stomach?"

"_Dean_…"

"Come on, baby." He thumbed the head of Sam's cock, Sam's fingers digging into his back again, head tipping back as Sam screamed his name, muscles seizing and fluttering around him, balls pulling taut as he found his own release inside Sam's body.

His head snapped to the door of the bedroom just in time for him to get soaked with water.

"Get off my Daddy Sammy!"

"Josh, wha-"

"Now!" said Josh, pointing the water gun at his back.

Dean furrowed his brow and eased Sam off of his lap, narrowing his eyes when Sam snorted back a laugh.

"Josh, I-" he started, turning around and catching his son's eye.

"Daddy?" asked Josh, lowering his aim, water pistol hanging limply by his side.

He brought his knees to his chest and cocked a brow at his son. "What're you doing out of bed?" he asked, trying to slow his breathing as he gestured for Josh to come closer.

"Heard Daddy Sammy screaming and I thought he was in trouble," whispered Josh, sitting next to his Daddy after Dean pulled the blanket up and over his legs.

Dean smirked and looked back at Sam, tucked under the comforter the second Sam eased off his lap. His little brother blushed and shrugged, waving his hand for him to take care of it. He laughed and lifted a hand, realizing just what he'd been doing with that hand and then dropping the other on top of Josh's head, ruffling his hair. "People scream for different reasons, kiddo. Your Daddy Sammy? He likes to scream when he feels good. _Really_ good," he teased, squeezing Sam's ankle through the comforter, chuckling when Sam glared at him and kicked off his hand. "Oh, c'mon, it's not like it's a lie…"

"So…you were making him feel good?"

"_Very _good, J," answered Dean, smirking at Sam again.

"_Dean_."

Josh crawled up the bed and sat at Sam's side, smiling when his Daddy smiled lopsidedly at him. "You sure you're okay?"

Sam circled Josh's wrist and kissed the tips of Josh's fingers. "I'm great, little guy, seriously. You know Daddy would never hurt me."

"_Sure _sure?"

"Yeah, Josh. I'm sorry for wakin' you up and scaring you."

As if on cue, Josh yawned, nose scrunching up as his jaw cracked. "S'okay."

"What say you get yourself in bed and I'll come around and tuck you in again?" said Dean, half-turning toward Sam and Josh.

Josh rubbed at his eye and nodded. "G'night Daddy," he said, leaning over Sam and kissing his forehead. He shuffled toward Dean and pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead, too. "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"Never, J. Go on, I'll be right in."

Josh nodded and hopped off the bed, water gun hanging limply from his fingers, smiling back at his daddies before he turned down the hallway to his room.

Sam was surprised that Dean lasted five seconds before bursting into laughter. "Laugh it up, Dean; it's _your_ fault he came in here."

Dean rolled his eyes and launched himself on top of Sam, comforter falling from around his knees. "Don't care, it was worth it. Love the sounds you make," he said, brushing his mouth against Sam's and then licking into Sam's mouth, forehead dropping to Sam's collarbone, breathy laugh falling from his mouth when he heard, "Daddy, stop making Daddy Sammy feel good and come tuck me in!"

Sam laughed and pushed at Dean's chest. "And you said the little guy was dead asleep."


End file.
